New Beginnings
by mudpuppy630511
Summary: This story picks up right where Star Wars KOTOR 2: The Sith Lords ends. Follows the dispersement of the Ebon Hawk crew to establish a new Jedi Order and the Exile's quest to find a redeemed Revan. The Exile is female according to Star Wars canon.


3953 years Before the Battle of Yavin

Prologue

Red and Silver light flashed as Lady Rayna Fenris and Darth Sion dueled to the death. Sion's pale gray, cracked, and scarred body moved in unnatural ways as Lord Sion moved fluidly under the dark side of the Force. Wearing only black pants and boots from the waist down, Sion's dark eyes narrowed as he tried to get an advantage over Lady Fenris. Realizing that Rayna Fenris was using her instinctual Force Comprehension power (allowing her to quickly learn the Force and Lightsaber Combat form of her opponent), Lord Sion constantly switched his form to keep Fenris off balance. Rayna's short brown hair flowed wildly as she constantly blocked Sion's blows, and her dark black robe flowed fluidly with her movements.

Lady Fenris, whose face showed the corruption of the dark side, also narrowed her yellow eyes and quickly began to understand how Sion attacked and continued to draw Sion into her feint. Lady Fenris thrust her silver lightsaber forward, and Lord Sion parried the move by slashing up. Rayna used the upward motion of his blocked blade to her advantage by swinging low and cinging the right leg of Lord Sion. Lord Sion focused and channeled the pain to combine with the hatred and anger he was already using, and allowed that part of the dark side of the Force flow through him as he unnaturally hurled his body into his right for a right downward slash of his crimson blade. Lady Fenris brought up her sideways turned silver blade to block, and their blades locked. Lord Sion unleashed a wave of the Force at Fenris, who flew backward five meters, as well as a storm of Force lightning. Rayna was caught off-balance and off guard with several thousand volts of electricity flowing through her. She could feel the electricity following all of her nerves which lit up, and the air smelled of scorched hair as her brown hair was cinged with the heat. Fenris allowed the Force to sustain and heal her as she got back into the fray and allowed an apparent opening to show while she adjusted her stance to the Force potency combat form allowing her to do twice the damage in her Force attacks. At this apparent critical moment, Lord Sion leapt in the Ataru Lightsaber form and brought his single bladed red lightsaber in a downward arc for the killing blow with his bio-mechanical left arm. Prepared, Lady Feris brought a wave of the Force to bear against Lord Sion, sending him flying backward 20 meters. Caught off guard, Sion landed hard on the ground and wanting to end the battle quickly, Lady Rayna Fenris reached into the Force and drew upon the dark side to lift Lord Sion up and crush him with the Force.

The sickening sound of Lord Sion's bones breaking into a thousand pieces echoed through the large room they were battling in. Suspended in the air by what felt to him was a large vice squeezing and bending his body backward, Lord Sion struggled to breathe. As his broken bones punctured his organs, especially his lungs, he struggled with each breath. He lost feeling in his body as each vertebrae up his spinal column to the base of his skull, snapped under the crush, which caused Lord Sion to bend backward unnaturally further snapping his spinal column in several places. Lord Sion drew upon the dark side of the Force to try to heal him, but the pain was to much for him to concentrate as his skull fractured further, sending shards into his brain. So, he adjusted to allow the Force to sustain his heart for an hour. Sion's heart, pierced in a dozen places, ceased to beat after that hour, when his brain finally shut down at his mental exhaustion, thus breaking connection with the Force and the multiple snaps in his spinal cord took its toll. Lady Fenris tightened crush even more by allowing more of her hatred into the move until she heard Sion's death rattle forced out of his mouth, and still not quite trusting Sion was truly dead she held the crush and squeezed even tighter until his body became fluid for another five minutes then released and slammed Sion's lifeless body like a crumpled rag doll to the floor.

The life Force of Lord Sion self-resurrected and healed his body this fifth and final time as he fell to to the floor on all fours, "I will not fall. I cannot die," Lord Sion said.

"Get up, Sith Lord, and I will prove to you that can die," Lady Rayna demanded, as Sion stood clutching his side.

"Why... Why did she choose you? What makes you able to defeat me, defeat me here?" Sion asked.

"Because I was able to turn away from it. And you could not," Rayna responded.

"It is not possible to walk away from such things unscarred. To keep living when the universe dies all around you," Sion emphatically answered.

"If that is what you believe, then you lie to yourself," Rayna countered.

"The Force is who I am – the dark side fills me. It is what I am," Sion declared.

"And Kreia hates the Force, even as she wields it. If the Force is what you are, then that is what she despises," Rayna replied.

Lord Sion did not say anything, he was thinking about Rayna's last statement as Rayna continued, "It is the truth, Sion... you feel it. Let go. It is not such a terrible thing."

Lord Sion paused, thinking again as his will and belief was eroding under Rayna's Dun Möch and he didn't resist this time, "Kreia, she will try to break you, to teach you see how far someone can fall." Accepting the truth in Rayna's words, He finally surrendered his control. Feeling himself slipping into the Force, he turned to Rayna with his final words in a death whisper, "Her weakness... is you. She has done all this... all of it... for you," He paused then forced his last words out, "I am glad to leave this place... at last."

With that, Lord Sion stood and like the previous five times to self-resurrect himself, he did so releasing his lifeforce into the dark side of the Force, and his body collapsed on the floor of the large hall inside the Trayus Academy on the battered surface of Malachor V. Outside of the Trayus academy, the never-ending lightning storm raged over the jagged and broken surface of Malachor V. Lady Rayna Fenris turned and entered the elevator and descended to the core of the Trayus academy. Stepping out of the elevator, she took in her surroundings. There was a central platform with curved spires that formed a type of bowl, but the spires that ringed the peremeter of the platform were pointed at the top and did not complete the arch. Entering the central platform, the three walkways led under a gothic archway cut in the center of three curved spires. The walkways stretched over a deep yawning chasm that led to the core of Malachor V. In the center of the circular platform was Darth Traya a.k.a. "Kreia".

As Lady Fenris approached the central platform, the old woman clad now in a black robe with the cowl over her forehead, asked in her old galactic standard accent (British baroque to you dear reader), "At last you have arrived, is Malachor as you remember?"

"Malachor has not changed... only you have," Fenris said.

"Indeed. Perhaps it is merely your perceptions of me that have changed. It is strange that you believe Malachor has not. But it has always been timeless to you, this place. And words have always been inadequate for the horrors that took place here," Darth Traya stated.

"This academy here won't last, Kreia. I can activate the mass shadow generator again," Rayna threatened.

"More talk of machines," Kreia scoffed, "If you would end Malachor then do it! But it will not be a victory for you."

Kreia contnued her scoffing rant in the tone she used so often when teaching Rayna on the journey that led them here, "You may hold Malachor in your grasp, but I hold the answers to your past and future in mine." Black atrophied eyes narrowed as she seethed, "Would you destroy us both before learning them? If so, then do it – for you have already failed me."

Rayna declared, "If I had to, I would. You have to be stopped."

Kreia calmed down, "I know. But there is more than death in this galaxy, and you shall not find it easy. It was difficult to draw you here, but it had to be done. This place is your last test."

Seeing some confusion show on Rayna's face as she still did not understand yet, what Darth Traya was talking about, Kreia enlightened her, "It is a graveyard of the past, where you lost everything. It is the dark place in your mind that still echoes of failure. Now we shall see if you can overcome the weight of Malachor... and silence the echoes that beat from its heart."

Rayna offered, "There is much I must ask you."

Kreia answered, "You no doubt have many questions. I would be a poor teacher if I did not give you the answers you seek now, here."

Lady Fenris was caught off-guard and considered the wisdom in that a little more knowledge would be helpful. Then asked, "Why did you destroy Atris?"

"I never destroyed Atris, she destroyed herself. I merely stripped away the illusion, and brought her truth. Her teachings could not be allowed to continue. And like Malachor, she was a part of your past, unresolved. She needed to be something you could confront – and defeat, one last time.

"It was part of your training. Part of what was needed to make you complete. And there must always be a Darth Traya. If not her then me. One who has been betrayed, to betray in turn," Traya paused then continued, "She loved you, you know, as one loves a champion. You were all that she could not be."

The last statement struck a cord within her as that piece of the puzzle fell into place, "She never mentioned such feelings,"she stated.

"Yes... it is all that is left unsaid upon which tragedies are built. More echoes, traveling through the Force," Drath Traya answered.

Rayna felt the weight of this loss on her heart, and realized she inadvertently killed one who loved her in cold-blood by drawing him to a place where he was easily slain by Kreia, and this was just as bad as the weight of her decision to force Visas to suicide herself on the _Ravager_. Also felt, was the loss of her brother Urias at the end of the Jedi Civil War – the death which she felt in the Unknown Regions – which occurred at the fall of the Jedi Academy on Dantooine.

Pushing those thoughts aside Lady Fenris asked, "Why have you done this?"

Darth Traya sighed, "It is said the Force has a will, it has a destiny for us all."

Traya continued her discourse, "I wield it, but it uses us all, and that is abhorrent to me. Because I hate the Force. I hate that it seems to have a will, that it would control us to achieve some measure of balance, when countless lives are lost. But in you... I see the potential for the Force to die, to turn away from its will. And that is what pleases me. You are beautiful to me exile. A dead spot in the Force, an emptiness in which its will might be denied."

"If you hate the Force, why do you use it?" Rayna asked.

"I use it as I would use a poison, and in the hopes of understanding it, learn the way to kill it. But perhaps these are the excuses of an old woman who has grown to rely on a thing she despises," Kreia said.

It dawned on Rayna, "you manipulated me all along."

Lady Traya's discourse began, "Yes, always. From the moment you awoke, I have used you. I have used you so that you might become strong, stronger than I. And I used you to make those who had wounded me reveal themselves, so they could be killed by the Republic."

Rayna interjected, "So you used me to get revenge on Sion and the others."

Traya continued, "I used you keep the Lords of the Sith from condemning the galaxy to death with their power unchecked. I used you to draw them to Telos, where they could be, at last, fought and killed. I used you to reveal Atris' corruption, so that her teachings could be ended before they began. I used you to gather the Jedi so they could be destroyed."

Rayna asked the question that presented itself, "Why me?"

"Perhaps you were expecting some great surprise, for me to reveal a secret that had eluded you, something that would change your perspective of events, shatter you to your core? There is no great revelation, no great secret, only you," Traya answered.

"But there are other Jedi you could have chosen," Rayna stated.

"No, there were not. In times past, and in times future, there are Jedi who will stop listening to the Force, those who will try to forget it, but maintain unconscious ties. And those, as in the past just as I, who have had the Force stripped from them. But no Jedi ever made the choice you did. To sever ties so completely and so utterly, that is leaves a wound in the Force," Traya said pausing then continued, "It was a mistake to try and make you feel it again, I see that now. There is no truth in the Force. But there is truth in you, exile. And that is why I chose you."

"What happens now?" Rayna asked.

"The apprentice must kill the master – if you do not, I will kill you. If I do not, then all you have achieved will be as nothing, as empty, and as violent as Malachor itself," Traya challenged.

"Then let's finish this," Lady Fenris said as she activated her lightsaber and blasted Lady Traya with a wave of the Force that sent her backward 5 meters. As Traya staggered up Rayna reached into the Force and crushed her. Traya opened herself to let the dark side flow through her and sent a wave of the Force back at Fenris who flew back and then was hit with a storm of Force lightening. Lady Fenris, shaking off the powerful discharge of electricity, focused on her attacker instead channeling the pain into her hatred as she dug in and unleashed the fury of the more balanced Niman lightsaber combat form, while Lady Traya utilized Soresu. Rayna was surprised at the strength and finesse of her former master, as Traya let her prowess of Soresu make itself known.

Lady Fenris allowed the Force to increase her speed masterfully and she switched her stance from the balanced Niman to the more potent and powerful Shien/Diem-So. Rayna let out a bloodcurdling howl as she brought her blade down on Traya's crimson blade with increasing ferocity. Though she was moving extremely fast, she was very careful not to get too close to the edge, lest she fall into the core. Rayna slashed left and right, and while Traya deftly blocked each parry of Rayna's. Their blades struck each other furiously while they sought to wear the other down. The blinding speed of Rayna's silver blade moved left and right, and thrusted, while Traya blocked each move with matching speed. Yet the age of Traya was beginning to show as Rayna began to overpower her master. Traya could not keep up the pace that Rayna had set, and was beginning to make mistakes. Seeing an opening, Rayna Fenris exploited it and opened herself to hear the Force sing to her from the dark side and again reached into the Force to crush Traya. Lady Traya's bones snapped as Rayna drew her hatred and anger into the crush. Sensing her to be critically wounded, Rayna dropped Traya like a rag doll who crumpled to the ground.

The Dark Lady Traya allowed the Force to strengthen her as she rose and healed herself. Rayna deactivated her silver blade, as Kreia deactivated her red one, "Yield Kreia. You need not die." Rayna was down to about half of her Force reserves, and this lull allowed the Force to recharge her.

"If you do not kill me, I shall end you. Strike me down, end this," Kreia seethed panting.

Rayna also breathing heavily calmed her breathing, and reactivated her lightsaber in the Shien salute, "Then prepare yourself, I shall make this quick."

"Good..." Lady Traya commended as three independently controlled violet lightsaber blades appeared in a masterfull display of Lightsaber defense saluted horizontally in Soresu as she continued, "you have strength. But you have yet to learn the full extent of power."

Rayna studied Traya's stance under her instinctual Force comprehension, and realized Traya was utilizing the more aggressive Telekinetic Lightsaber Combat instead of Saber Defense. Knowing she could quickly be cut down if she got too overconfident or tried to take them on all at once, Fenris sent a wave of the Force to clear them from her and allowed the Force to increase her speed as she ran on one of the walkways to the other side of the chasm, with the three lightsabers lined up in single file on the walkway. Lady Fenris turned and faced the first one and made short work of it by crushing the hilt with the Force, while the second one was enroute with the third close behind. She blasted the remaining two with a storm of Force lightning, and engaged in combat with both of them quickly making short work of them by seeing an opening, Rayna executed a move which sliced the remaining two lightsaber hilts in half..

Rayna Fenris went back to the central platform and Kreia gasped, "It is done, it is done, at last it is done. You are greater than any I have ever trained, and by killing me here you have rewarded me more than you can possibly know."

"You spoke of the future," Rayna Fenris stated

"Many things I see at the end. Revan once came here and departed for the Unknown regions. Will you follow him or take your own path? It would have been better had he not told her, but she was always strong-willed that one." Traya said.

"What of my friends?" Rayna asked.

"You travel with them for so long, yet you do not know them still," Kreia scoffed at first then softened, "feel them through the Force, feel what they feel, hear their thoughts and know them, as I fought to know you. They were the Lost Jedi, you know. The true Jedi, upon which the future will be built. They simply needed a leader, and a teacher."

"Tell me of Mira?"

"She will continue to hunt life, but it will have a new edge to it – she will become a predator. Her life will be a long one, filled with battles and conflict, but in the end, bounty hunters will come for her... as she came for them. She will die on Ord Mantell, her death a badge of honor for her killers... before they, too, meet their end.

"What of Madalore?"

"Many battles does that one have left in him... as Revan intended. A general needs and army, as he needs those he trusts. And Canderous is a loyal beast, no matter how much he is broken upon Revan's will. But you know this." Traya answered.

"The Mandalorians?" Rayna asked.

Traya answered her, "The Mandalorians will die a death that will last millennia, until all that remains is their code, their history, and in the end, the shell of their armor upon the shell of a man, too easily slain by Jedi."

"And Atton?" Rayna asked.

"Atton will keep his murderer's heart. Many deaths shall he cause in the dark corners of the galaxy – always hunting, always finding prey. He shall grow hungry in a galaxy where there are too few Jedi, and it will consume him... but I shall say no more.

"The Disciple?"

"He will..."

"The Republic?" Rayna asked.

Traya began, "The Republic will fall, as it always has, a fall that will take millennia. Telos shall recover, and Czerka shall make it a place for machines and sciences, it will run smooth and cold like a machine. But it shall not forget the time that Saul Karath orbited it and brought fire to it. It shall learn to defend itself against war, and it shall never again be caught defenseless."

"Dantooine?" Rayna asked

Traya paused took a breath then continued, "Dantooine shall lie in ruins, as was intended when Malak's fleet brought death to the planet. Its surface will become home to nomads, and primitives, who will walk upon the ruins of the Jedi Enclave and not know upon the histories they tread."

"Nar Shaddaa?" came the inquiry.

"Nar Shaddaa shall persist as it always has, but there will be a heart to the world where there was nothing before. Where once the lost and disposed were trapped there, now they will struggle and grow. From despair shall come hope," Traya said.

"Onderon?" Rayna asked.

"Queen Tallia will have a long reign..."

"Korriban?"

"Korriban shall be as it always has. A graveyard for the darkest of the Sith Lords, still whispering within their tombs. It shall always be a source of evil, spawning threats throughout the millennia. It, like Malachor, brushes the edges of the empire that waits in the dark. And like Malachor, the Sith have forgotten it... for a time. They will remember, Revan knew this."

Traya continued, "I would have killed the galaxy to preserve you. I would have let the galaxy die. You are more rare than you know; what you have taught yourself cannot be allowed to die. You are not Sith. Not truly. And it is for that I love you."

"What of Bao-Dur and the droids?"

"Their paths are unknown to me. Even the small one – who waits for you outside this place – I sense has one last journey for you.

"Revan came here, where did he go?" Rayna asked.

"You must go where Revan did, into the Unkown Regions, where the Sith, the True Sith, wait in the dark for the great war that comes. Perhaps you shall go there with him and do battle at the end of all things," Traya stated.

"What of you?"

"Instead I remained here... (gasp) and now show others the way."

"Rest now Kreia, your time is over," Rayna said as Darth Traya, former Jedi Master Kreia collapsed in a death gasp. Rayna picked up her lifeless body and cast her over the side of the platform and said, "Let the core be your grave," she said.

Meanwhile G0T0, the interrogation droid, held Bao-Dur's remote hostage and said in his deep tinny voice, "The General doesn't want this shadow generator activated. I cannot have her succeed as I need -"

HK-47 and his freed HK-50 droids arrived and interrupted G0T0. "Statement: You will not succeed."

"Ahh, you have arrived HK-47," G0T0 (floating sphere, interrogation droid) turned to HK-47 and saw the HK-50's, "Capture him and take this remote prisoner."

"Statement: You will not harm the little droid." HK-50 #1 said as G0T0 moved to target HK-47, and the HK-50's opened fire and destroyed G0T0.

Striding forward, HK-47 said to the remote, "Statement: you are now free, activate the generator, so we can get out of here."

The Remote activated the sequence, and the planet began to rumble and shake violently as the generator was activated. The droids made their way to the landing platform of the Trayus Academy where the Ebon Hawk fell from its precarious crash landing and joined the others who were already boarding. With all on board, Atton rose the Ebon Hawk and hovered it near the platform in the Trayus Core for Lady Rayna Fenris to board.

I

Rayna boarded the Ebon Hawk as Lost Jedi Atton pushed the stock freighter to its maximum in order to escape the destruction of Malachor V, at the re-activation of the mass shadow generator. Rayna stalked her way to the infirmary where Mical the Jedi Disciple and Lost Jedi had slept and stayed on their long journey. HK-47 and his squad of HK-50 Droids were in the Starboard cargo hold of the Ebon Hawk, where Lost Jedi Bao-Dur was effecting repairs of the ship. In the storage compartment off the main hold, where there was a holo-projection of the galaxy in a 3-D sphere, Mira the former bounty hunter-turned Lost Jedi, was sitting on the makeshift bed she created and slept in for the long journey. The Starboard crew quarters were turned into a meditation chamber, and was where Rayna slept, and the port quarters was where Bao-Dur, Mandalore and Atton slept.

"It is done. She is no more," Rayna said, "I am so sorry for all the death I have caused while under Kreia's influence. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you as you stood and watch me fall to the dark side becoming the greatest Sith Lord, and at what cost? The old Jedi Masters are dead by my hands. I'm done, finish me I will offer no resistance."

"You taught me that a Jedi doesn't slay their unarmed opponents, I will not strike you down in cold blood," Mical began (speaking in a northern British accent), "I had held on to the hope that no matter how far we fall, there is always redemption if you desire it."

Mical motioned for Rayna to enter the the medical bay, "Hey," he soothed, "come here."

Rayna stepped forward and sat on the bed.

"You don't need to apologize to me, though I do accept it. Remember when I said for you to take strength from the connections you form and not shun them like you did in your exile?" Mical asked in his old Galactic Standard accent.

Rayna nodded and said softly, "I remember. For a time I thought the old masters were right, in that I cause people to follow me against their will. Now I'm not so sure."

Mical, though slightly taken aback, put his hand on her shoulder and said, "I love you Rayna. I left my work as a historian and researcher for the Republic and chose to follow you because I love you and because I made the decision. It was not because you had an influence over me," he paused and continued, "I loved you the moment we sparred back at the Enclave on Dantooine before the wars." Mical tenderly and softly explained to a woman who had become the greatest Sith Lord and was now breaking down in his arms.

"Shh. Draw from my love to bring you back," he continued, "come back Rayna, leave the darkness in the past with all the mistakes and regrets of yesterday and come back to me."

"Mical, I don't know how well placed my love for you is, but I vow to never walk down the path to the dark side. I will now be a servant of light, and prove it by my actions." Rayna boldly exclaimed.

"The corruption is beginning to leave you. I'm proud of you," he said drawing her near to him to fully embrace her and then Mical proceeded to kiss her lips fully and lightly.

Rayna wanted to break the kiss, but could not. She felt a little uncomfortable around him, but the way he kissed her removed her fear and doubt. So they shared the kiss and for what seemed like a long moment, with everything else slipping away. They broke the kiss, and Rayna said, "Mical, I don't know if I love you the same way you love me. I have to leave and I will allow that love you have for me, grow in my heart so that I can love you back the same way."

Seemingly hurt that she did not yet love him the same way, "I-I understand. I'll be waiting for you however long it takes." Mical said with sadness.

"Mical, I have not rejected you. I will return to you. Perhaps I need some time to get things clear in my mind and heart while I look for Revan in the unknown regions. When I come back I will be ready to love you the way you intend to be loved," Rayna said and then ordered, "Assemble the crew in the main hold."

Mical left to do so, and Rayna went over to the cockpit where Atton stayed.

"Somethin' up?" Atton asked.

"Mind if I come sit for a minute or two?"

"Yeah, I guess." Came the reply."

"Why did you follow me and why are you with me?" Rayna asked.

"What? You're joking right? Wait, your serious!" Atton started incredulously, paused then continued, "What happened when you were on Dantooine before we left for Telos?"

"The old masters said I was a cypher in the Force, a leach. Causing others to follow me against their judgment and better sense, when they would otherwise." Rayna stated as she sat down.

"Rayna, I can't believe you have the audacity to ask that, after what we've been through! I know you killed them along the journey, do I hold that against you? No, because you did what you felt was necessary. Why are you wavering on their arrogance? They haven't lived life without the Force, and it sounds like they never came to terms within themselves as to why someone would turn from the Force. What happened between you and Kreia on Malachor?" he demanded.

"She revealed the future to me, and how short your life will be and how you will be hungry in a galaxy without Jedi and how you will hunt," Rayna said.

"If she was arrogant enough to say that, knowing also that the future is difficult to see in the first place, then why would you believe her? You of all of us should know the future is always in motion," Atton said, "Don't be haunted by your past or obsessed with what you see in the future, this will do neither of us any good. You should know already that the future she revealed is one possible future, our actions dictate the outcome, but there are infinite number variables in the present that shape the future. We don't control the future."

"Rayna," Atton continued as he placed his hands on her face, "I like you. More than a traveling companion. I can never repay you fully for what you showed me on Nar Shaddaa, and for what you have already trained me. I crack the wise and I'm sarcastic with you because I admire and esteem you. I followed you the moment you set me free from the cage on Peragus because I saw you had something I was lacking. Unknowingly, I was sacrificing my life for you. You had answers for all my questions regarding who I was. You showed me who I am, truly. I know you cared for Visas, and Kavar, and I felt their deaths in the Force. I'm sorry for your losses. I feel the conflict inside you regarding your feelings for Mical, and killing your feelings for me and Bao-Dur, but I know you like me more than a traveling companion by the way you look at me, fight next to me, and treat me. You were surrounded by people who couldn't give you a normal relationship. Yes grieve Visas and Kavar, but then rejoice that they are one with the Force."

"Rayna, I know you more than like me," Atton explained.

"You do? Then why didn't you say something earlier. I didn't know you cared for me in that way," Rayna said.

"Oh please, don't give me that," Atton countered softly, "I was waiting for the mission to be completed," Atton stated, "besides I was protecting you so that you would be and feel safe."

"Right," Rayna said as she place her hand on the right side of his head, stroking his short, wavy, full, black hair. She gazed into his eyes and opened up to the Force to allow him entry into her mind. They remained like this for a few minutes, and developed a close mental bond. He then gently brushed her lips with his. And Rayna lowered her gaze and kissed him with passion. Atton broke the kiss and Rayna looked at him.

"Lets go and meet with the others, I have something to tell the crew though you already know what I'm going to say," Rayna said.

"I know, I'm glad you decided to come back and take the steps for redemption," Atton complimented.

Urias opened the door, "after you." Mira walked out, followed by Urias.

"What's up Urias?" Atton asked.

"Beep Boop Whirr Tweet Dreet" T3M4 said, and HK47 interpreted, "Interpretation: He says he was just getting under way with repairing the ship," pausing then continued, "Addendum: I was rather enjoying myself imparting my knowledge to my "descendants"."

"Make it quick," Mira demanded, though Urias knew her true intent.

"You in a hurry to go somewhere?" Atton asked sarcastically.

"What's it to ya." Mira retorted.

"General, what is it you need?" Bao-Dur asked, as Brianna stood by Urias.

"I summoned you to let you know I have turned from the dark side and I will now serve the Light. I will no longer follow that path, I vow to turn away from it and prove it by my actions from here on out," Urias stated.

"'Bout damn time. The whole look of death was getting annoying," Atton remarked.

"No, he called it the face of power. Can't say I blame him. I'd turn away too if my face looked as if my flesh was rotting off my head," Mira said.

"You should look in the mirror sometime," Atton sneered sarcastically.

"Where have you been, have you looked at yourself in a mirror lately? You're not the picture-perfect view of facial health, either," Mira retorted then added, "Oh wait, you don't look at yourself cooped up in that cockpit of yours."

"Hey someone has to keep this bucket flying. By the way, you weren't any beauty queen either, your face looked like the backside of a dewback," Atton retorted back.

"Whatever. Anyway, didn't you learn that Dark Side corruption is part of the Sith Lord's power? Their companions get just as corrupted," Mira said not taking the bait anymore.

"Thank you professor for that lesson. I forgot to take out my notebook and record your rousing explanation," Atton commented.

"Maybe thats why you failed listening 101 in your schooling years," Mira retorted.

"At least I didn't fail to shoot and kill my targets in my assassin training. I killed my targets when I was an assassin, unlike you who show 'compassion' on them. Were you asleep when they were teaching that?" Atton said laying the low blow.

Mira sputtered in hurt anger for a response, and Atton just wryly smiled.

"Suggestion: Master, may I... "interrogate" him that he can die a slow painful death...eh that is if you'll allow it, master," HK 47 suggested as he defended Mira.

"Atton, restrain your words," Brianna cautioned.

"General," Bao-Dur said to Urias.

::Remember the code Mira, there is no emotion, there is peace. Draw from the force and our bond to calm down::

"Quiet Atton," Urias said as he utilized a mind trick that Kreia taught him which she used on Atton from questioning further, except Urias allowed Atton to remain conscious, "leave her alone."

"Thanks, but I can defend myself," Mira stated.

"General, I knew that you would turn from it sooner or later. I have also begun to push the anger from my mind and the revenge."

"Commentary: While I am displeased at this decision, though the others seem to think this is for your benefit. Still, if you need me to kill any other meatbags in unadulterated slaughter, I am ready." HK47 remarked, and his squad agreed, "Unnecessary addendum: If assassination protocols are to be initiated, where is the first target?"

"You can start by hunting Hanharr," Mira said.

"Didn't you kill that crazed Wookie?" Atton asked,

"No I let him go, again," Mira said, "I couldn't kill him. A Jedi doesn't kill a weakened and defenseless opponent."

"What do you mean again! He's going to hunt you and us until we die!" Atton exclaimed letting some concern show in his response.

"Atton, is that concern you're showing? I'm touched," Mira bantered back.

"Beep Boop, Whir, Beep Beep Tweet!" T3M4 exclaimed.

"What! Not you too! I was only showing concern because I don't want to have a crazed Wookie hunting us down to the ends of the Galaxy," Atton said as he tried to hide his embarrassment.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you turn that shade of red before, Atton," Bao-Dur remarked teasingly.

"Alright, Alright. Enough. I have called you here because I have some things I need to do and a couple planets to visit before I give you your tasks," Urias said.

"Urias, if it is all the same to you, I'd like to return to Duxn to await my last order from Revan and make ready the Mandalorian Clans for his task," Mandalore requested.

"Certainly, Canderous. I think that is what Revan wanted, still if you'd like stay with us for a while longer uniting scattered clans you are more than welcome to and you have a place here," Urias said.

"Thank you for the offer, but I should really be back at Duxn making the clans ready," Mandalore said.

"Fair enough. We have to pick up one final passenger from Dantooine anyway," Urias answered, "We'll drop you off before we go there. It's going to be a little crowded."

"I've told Brianna and Mira, and I'm telling you that one of the things I must do to atone for what I've done, is give the old Jedi Masters from the Council who exiled me, a proper burial in the Jedi way in the Valley of the Jedi on Ruusan. I'll also set up a memorial on Kataar in remembrance of Visas whom I convinced to commit suicide in our battle against Darth Nihilus.

"You are the foundation upon which the New Jedi Order is to be founded upon. I will have more to tell you when we pick up Mical the Jedi Disciple from Dantooine, who is someone I knew before the Mandalorian Wars and before I followed Revan and Malak. When he arrives I will begin training all of you further in the ways of the Jedi, partly through teaching and partly by sending you on various missions putting your training to test. For now plot a course for Duxn, Atton," Urias instructed, "I also must leave you all behind, save one, so I can follow Revan into the unknown regions and combat the true threat behind the Mandalorian Wars. I will return and after that time and have more instructions for you."

The Ebon Hawk entered hyperspace and soared to Duxn and Urias meditated upon what Kreia had told him of the future, and his task of preparation. On the way to Duxn from Malachor V, he determined the specific things he wanted his companions to do. Mical was to go to Onderon and replace Jedi Master Kavar as advisor to Queen Tallia, Brianna was to set up the Telos Academy for new students and make copies of the holocrons for the rebuilding of the Library on Ossus as the new Master Historian and Chronicler, Atton was to help in training new Jedi at Coruscant. Bao-Dur was to help with establishing the networks and assist the others in rebuilding the order, until He would eventually go to Telos to help the Telosian gov't rein Czerka in, and aid the Ithorians. HK-47 was to provide the security, and assign each new master an assassin droid for protection. He would also personally send two HK 50 Droids after Hanharr and kill him. Mandalore would do as Revan requested awaiting orders.

II

They landed on Duxn, and Urias, Mira, HK-47 and Mandalore departed from the Ebon Hawk. They made their way up the path which wound its way into the mountain; sometimes through the mountain and sometimes between steep ridges on their way to the Mandalorian camp, uneventfully. Once in the camp at Mandalore's command post, Mandalore said, "Thank you for honoring my request. If you both need a place to rest and recoup you two are always welcome here. Tell Revan that I am still waiting for his command with the Mandalorian clans I've gathered."

"Will do" Urias said, "Say, can we use Tallia's shuttle from the palace? We have to go back there and give news to Tallia on Kavar's death."

"Sure." Canderous replied.

Mira, HK-47 and Urias went to the hanger and boarded the shuttle to Onderon. As they left Duxn, Urias saw the beautiful landscape of the moon and saw the locations of waterfalls and their pools on the other side of the moon from where the Ebon Hawk had landed. Once outside of Duxn's atmosphere, Urias hailed the dock master and sent a coded message to Queen Tallia informing her of Urias' arrival.

The shuttle entered the atmosphere of Onderon and veered toward Iziz. The city was still in ruin due to the recent war, though it looked like the people were beginning to put things in order as they landed in the Palace hanger. HK-47, Urias and Mira exited the shuttle, and Urias stopped.

Sensing the change in Urias and his thoughts, Mira spoke to him through the Force, ::What's wrong?::

::The council of lords will sense the change in my behavior and alignment if they encounter me. Keep sharp::

They casually made their way down the main corridor to the Throne Room, opening themselves to the Force to keep their perceptions sharp. Approaching the massive outside doors, which were open, they heard a fierce argument, though the words were unintelligible. Stepping through, the argument ceased when they saw HK-47, Urias and Mira stride in.

The throne room had twelve perfectly symetrical cross shaped columns supporting the ceiling. The exterior walls, were shaped in the form of a half-octogon. The columns were evenly placed four in the center and two each on all four corners of the "square". The floor was a highly polished, sand-colored tile floor. The tiles were about a half a meter square, and of a variant of pebbled marble Mira hadn't seen before for she led the assault on Freedon Nadd's tomb during the war between Tallia and Vaklu, when Urias aided the Queen's forces in Iziz.

"Thank goodness you made it," the queen said quickly on her throne, "Master Kavar has not contacted me from Dantooine to give me his update, I hope nothing has happened to him."

Urias bowed as did Mira. HK-47 also bowed recalling customs from his protocol memory, "Your majesty. I trust all is going well for you?" Urias acknowledged.

"Yes it is. Order was restored after Master Kavar left for Dantooine, and the rest of Vaklu's forces were rounded up and were imprisoned. As you can also see, I installed a new house of lords," Tallia explained. Queen Tallia sensed a forboding in the face of Urias, and she rose from her throne to make her way down the incline to face Urias.

"Your highness, I inadvertently caused Master Kavar's death by having him come to Dantooine for a final council to discuss what to do about the Sith threat that was wiping us out from the shadows. My Master had deceived me also when she interupted the meeting and slew them personally out of revenge, and also severely injured me and leaving me for dead," Urias answered still remembering the effect of the Sith technique Kreia had used on him.

Queen Tallia was shaken as tears formed in her eyes, "He was a good friend. His loss will be a heavy blow to morale here, and will leave a hole unfilled."

Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder Urias replied softly, "I know. He was a good friend to me also, and one of the few who supported me when I was on trial."

Mira stepped to Urias' left and held the Queen steady as she began to mourn Kavar's loss. Sobbing, the Queen threw her arms around Mira and Mira gently rubbed her back as the Queen wept. Tears formed in Urias' eyes for his friend, and the Force sang to him to let go of his mourning – which he did.

After awhile the Queen regained her composure and said softly, "I think...a memorial service will be in order."

"I have already been planning one to occur on Ruusan in the Valley of the Jedi for not only Master Kavar, but also the other slain council members, as part of my redemption to the light," Urias stated.

"Contact me a day prior to the ceremony. I would very much like to be there," Tallia said.

"I will," Urias paused then added, "I will be training a replacement for you. His name is Mical. His training will take time to complete, and when it is completed, I will send him to your court to serve as an advisor for you."

"Th-thank you," Queen Tallia said as she made her way back to her throne, as Mira, Urias, and HK-47 bowed and left. They exited the throne room and made their way back to the hangar and entered the shuttle.

The shuttle left the palace, flew to Duxn uneventfully, and landed in the hanger in the Mandalorian Camp. HK-47, Mira and Urias made their way back to the Ebon Hawk the same way they came, but they stopped at the weapons cache they blew open months ago with thorium charges, just northeast of the crash site of the Zhug brothers, who were slain when they continued to ignore Mira's stated warning.

"What, why are we stopping, Urias" Mira asked as HK-47 went on alert.

"I need your help in getting a door back on this cache," he said.

"Do you have a torch?" She asked.

"Yes," reaching into his utility belt, he pulled out a plasma torch and they set to work on making a door with the wreckage that was lying around. Once they had it put together, Mira knocked her hand.

"Ah!"

"Here let me see your hand," Urias said. He walked over to her and held her hand ever gently, and inspected it. Massaging her hand, he asked, "Does this feel better?"

"Yes, thank you."

Sensing from their connection, a little bit of fear of him from her, "Am I that frightening?" He asked as he healed her hand.

"N-N-No, it's just...well...I didn't think...but..." she stammered a little embarrassed that he knew her feelings.

"What? We've got plenty of time. Lets get this door up first," Urias said as they used the Force to put the door into place.

"Wait," she said, "Lets rework the recess."

"Good idea, Mira." Urias said.

They worked together in putting a recess into the walls so the door would slide open with the sensor detecting Urias and Mira's DNA. They walked forward to test the door, and it opened on command, and once they stepped inside, it shut.

Snapping a glow stick, Urias used the Force to keep the door from opening.

"What are you doing?" Mira asked.

"Looking around this cache, and checking its size," Urias said then added, "It's too small."

"Too small for what?" Mira asked.

"Too small for what I have in mind. I need it big enough for our descendants to train in our teachings of the Force and combat." Urias said.

"Well..." Mira thought, "why not...put your smaller items in these plasteel containers..." Mira began.

"...and use the larger one we opened with the permacrete detonator for the larger items," Urias finished, "good idea. Let's head over there now."

Catching each other in the eye, they chuckled, and HK-47 joined them and they shut the door behind them and sealed it until a later time.

::Lets Force camouflage, and erase our signatures as we make it up to the larger cache in the Northwest:: Urias thought.

::No complaints here. Don't want a Canook or a Boma charging us:: Mira said as they began to head up the path to the Mandalorian camp.

::Now that we've developed and enjoyed a Force union, what is further for us?:: Urias thought to her.

Reaching the intersection, where straight ahead led to the camp, the right led to an unopened cache, and left headed to the large cache. They turned left passing by the cloaked Mandalorian guards and continued through the tunnel.

::Let's wait for you're still a mystery to me, Urias:: Mira stated as they were walking.

::Even though you can see everything in my mind, I'm still a mystery?:: Urias asked.

::Yes:: She said.

::I suppose that means we need to spend more time together, eh?::

::You are right::

Coming to a "T" intersection, they turned right and headed up the path, to where they came out of the tunnel. Urias stopped fifty meters up the path.

::What's wrong, why are we stopping?::

::We're not alone here. Stretch out with the Force and allow it to sing to you what the disturbance is:: Urias thought to her. Seeing the abrupt halt, HK-47's receptors were tuned up, located the sound and followed it with his head but he couldn't se a target.

Silently they listened and allowed the Force to sing what the disturbance was. Turning southwest, he caught the Force signature of something familiar, though dark. The disturbance vanished when he needed a second glance.

::Urias, the hair on my neck is on end. I think it came from Freedon Nadd's tomb, are you sure you want to go forward?::

::Yes I do, you need to trust me, Mira, and no the tomb's presence is stationary to the north by north east, this was movement I sensed coming from the southwest. The signature was dark, and it was a Force user:: Urias thought then added, ::you are safe Mira. I won't let anything hurt you, I will give my life for yours::

Looking intently into his eyes, Mira caught his thoughts and now understood why he was having difficulty rejoicing that Visas was one with the Force.

::Do you think it's Visas coming back to haunt you?:: Mira asked.

::I don't know. I have heard of that happening before, just before Exar Kun fell to the Dark Side, being tormented by Freedon Nadd:: Urias replied then thought, ::I need to meditate on this when I have the time. Right now let us proceed as planned::

They continued up the path as it curved to the right into the large clearing. Seeing the cache, they decloaked themselves, but still did not allow their Force signatures to be sensed, and gathered some large metal sheets from ship wreckage lying about; then fashioned a door like the other one.

Mira walked over to the doorway and used the Force to clear the slot where the door was supposed to go, and then they put the door in place, and like before, Urias placed a body sensor on the door to match his and Mira's DNA to open, while HK-47 stood guard and Mira entered the cache.

"HK-47, stand guard out here while we go inside. Stay sharp, for the Jungle stirs as night is falling," Urias commanded.

"Acknowledgement: Yes Master. It is always a pleasure to serve. I will relish the opportunity to slaughter anyone or anything who wishes to harm you," HK-47 said.

Urias turned, and joined Mira inside muttering under his breath and rolling his eyes, and as the door closed HK-47 stated, "Observation: I heard that, Master."

Urias walked through and slid the door shut. Dropping his field pack, He looked around and said, "Mira this will do nicely. I will have you and the others to create a large holocron of your specific training. They will go here, as well as mine. In the containers, I will hide the smaller holocrons of what the Jedi Masters of the old order taught me, along with the training specific to our descendants."

"Thought so. I was thinking the same thing. It's big enough for two people to live in very comfortably. I think we should keep this location hidden from the others and have this be our secluded getaway location to escape when we need to. There are enough plasteel cylinders about that we can store dry food in them. I'm sure Bao-Dur could rig them to have their own power so that the temperature can be regulated. We could even put a food dispenser in here. It would be spartan living conditions, but we could make it seem comfortable at least as a getaway place." she said.

"If we needed supplies the Mandalorian camp is not far from here at all and we have an open invitation." Urias concurred.

"True." She said.

Turning to him and mildly shivering in the cool cache, "Do you have any ideas on warmth and nourishment while we're here?" She said with a twinkle in her eye and her thoughts said more than that.

"We're not staying the night, we're going back to the Ebon Hawk and heading to Dantooine. We'll have time for play later when it is just the two of us after the others are dropped off at their destinations, deal?"

"Deal." Mira said.

They exited the cache, and made the clearing a little larger so that the Ebon Hawk could land directly where they were at.

::How's your stamina?:: Mira thought with the Force and then asked, ::Are there any waterfalls and pools near here or anywhere else on the moon?::

::In perfect condition, and I thought I saw some thirty kilometers away on the other side of the moon:: Urias answered.

Slyly, ::Good::

::Mira, lets activate our signatures::

::Are you sure it's safe?::

::Yes, please trust me:: Urias replied.

Urias reached out in the Force, and thought to Atton, ::Bring the Ebon Hawk to our location. Use the Force to locate our signatures and land the ship in the clearing::

::Huh?::

::Atton, hurry and do as I had asked. Don't worry. Trust me. You will not fly into any trees::

::Right. I'm on the way::

They uneventfully waited for the Ebon Hawk. Minutes later they heard the familiar wine of the engines overhead as Atton spotted them, circled, and brought the ship for a landing; keeping the engines running. Before boarding they kissed each other for a brief moment, and then boarded. Once aboard she went to her room, HK-47 went to the garage, and Urias made his way to the cockpit.

"Atton, set a course for Dantooine, post haste," Urias said.

"Are you ok?" Atton asked.

"I'm fine...just...momentarily distracted," Urias replied.

"I was afraid you'd say that,"

"Why?"

"Brianna, Bao-Dur and I felt a disturbance while you were gone. I couldn't put my finger on it and when I wanted a second crack at it, it was gone."

"Light side or Dark side," Urias asked.

"Dark side and not from the Temple. The temple is a beacon of dark side. No, this was individual movement."

"Yeah, I caught a glimpse near a cache we blew open with a permacrete detonator, months ago, the same sense you got. Mira sensed it too." Urias said.

Atton responded, "I don't like it. I've heard of spirits from the past tormenting people, like what happened to Exar Kun before he fell. With everything we've been through, I wouldn't be a bit surprised if that old witch came back to torment us."

"No, I'd recognize hers without needing a second crack at it." Urias said then pondered, "It may be Visas. I did "convince" her to commit suicide to disrupt the link between her and Nihilus."

"Great. Just what we need is a Force phantom tormenting us. Thanks for your short-sightedness." Atton said sarcastically.

"Atton, thats a guess. I need to meditate on it further." Urias said.

"Right."

With that, Urias made his way to his quarters, and thought to Mira, ::Come with me to my quarters::

She followed him and they sat opposite each other. He opened himself to the Force and heard it singing to him. She also opened up to the force and heard it singing to her also as Urias taught her. Calming themselves, they thought on what they had sensed from the dark disturbance on Duxn, and meditated on it.

III.

The Ebon Hawk landed at Khoonda spaceport on Dantooine, and Rayna exited the Ebon Hawk. The Spaceport was big enough for a large freighter or other large vessel could land and it was in the shape of a square built in to the ridge. Certain areas inside the port had durasteel fencing in place for errosion control. A repitle bird sqwauked overhead and cast a large shadow as the large bird-like creeature flew over the port. The creature had a two and a half meter wingspan and was about three and a half meters in length from nose to tail tip. It had a narrow width tail fan, and a head... Where the port potruded from the adjent ridge the ferrocrete walls were just under eight meters high. The ferrocrete slab turned into a walk way leading to Khoonda, the temporary government complex. The complex itself as remembered by Urais, was the estate of Alan Matale up to the orbital bombardment by Darth Malak during the Jedi Civil War.

On the other side of the ridge north of the spaceport was the ruined Jedi Enclave courtyard. The spaceport was located north of the complex, and faced the northern swoop garage exit. About six meters from the complex was the peremeter, and on each corner of the peremeter was a defense turret eight meters off the ground. The building had a red exterior, with the main entrance facing the west. Further west was a foot bridge across the stream that flowed into the larger river system, and that path eventually led to a broad hilly meadow to the old entrance to the Kinrath cave (rumored to posses lightsaber cyrstals growing naturally), where one could enter the western end of the Enclave courtyard, and the Salvager camp. The east side of the complex was a broad hilly meadow that led downhill to the new Kinrath Cave entrance, and the east end of the enclave courtyard, where the mercenaries and a Mandalorian clan made camp adjacent to the old Rakata temple ruins. This was the first location Revan went on both his quests to find the Star Forge: an immense weapons factory of the darkside that quickly mass-produced weaponry before Revan and the Republic fleet destroyed it at the end of the Civil War. It was built by the ancient Rakata who had built a galaxy wide empire long before the formation of the Republic 25,000 years prior.

As Rayna made her way to Khoonda, she noticed the structure... Upon entering, the receptionist was behind the desk, and there were two entrances to a north-south facing hallway. The northern east-west facing hallway was lined with quarters and terminated with the swoop garage on the left, the droid repair shop ahead, and the turret control to the right. The southern east-west facing hallway had less quarters, one arms dealer, and terminated with the militia headquarters on the right, the medical...

She detected a very familiar presence in the Force, it seemed so much like hers yet a little older. She exited the government headquarters, and made her way to the old enclave ruins. Rayna said through the Force to Atton, Bao-Dur, Mical and Mira, ::Come and meet me at the Jedi Enclave, I need help with the bodies of the masters.::

Encountering no Kinrath Spiders, nor Kath Hounds they uneventfully made it the western end of the courtyard, with the stench of the Salvager camp a constant reminder of their presence on Dantooine trying to make enough in order to either buy passage off-world, or to settle somewhere else and live. Most Salvagers were refugees from the Jedi Civil war, and some were farmers displaced by the constant harassment by the mercenaries and the Mandalorians; attracted to the possibility of raiding the Enclave sub-level for Jedi Artifacts to keep, sell or trade on agreement with Zheron the Militia Commander. Yet there was also a group who were settlers due to an arrangement made between the Senate and Khoonda to encourage re-settlement on Dantooine – all a part of the resettlement/recovery efforts on the Outer Rim worlds still struggling from the Mandalorian War ten years earlier and the Jedi Civil War of five years ago.

Standing on the edge of the river opposite the Jedi Enclave, Rayna, Bao-Dur, and Mira took the site in.

"Hnh, doesn't look like much on the outside," Mira stated as she saw the unkept appearance and the craters from Malak's orbital bombardment, "and not impressive on the inside either."

"I'll bet we could get it running again," Bao-Dur said.

"Would we want to? Jedi are not looked on with too much enthusiasm these days," Mical said.

"This is where I used to live before the Mandalorian War, and back then it bustling with activity. There was an active starport on the other side of the enclave from where we are standing. Babies and toddlers with affinity to the Force were brought in from all over the Outer Rim to train here, or at Ossus before it fell to Exar Kun and Ulic Qel Droma. Some would who didn't get past initial training would be sent to Telos to work the fields, and there was and still is an Academy there. This enclave was well kept like the others," Rayna said.

In his accent Mical added, "There were also other more hidden locations throughout the galaxy where Jedi Masters would retreat to for solitude and further train their padawans or the traveling Knight. Taris for example was one such location, and also Ambria after it was somewhat cleared of the darkside by Master Thon."

"Let us proceed," Rayna said then turning to Mical, "Go and see Daraela at the Salvager camp and see if she has three flat sheets of durasteel, or something we can use for three stretchers."

"Will do," Mical answered.

Rayna, Mira, Atton, and Bao-Dur crossed the bridge and turned left to walk to the Enclave entrance. Entering the Enclave, the walls were still blackened from the fire that raged through here as the bombardment happened. Mira buckled to her knees at the visions of that horrible time and cried out at the Force vision form the past. Jedi, caught off-guard by the suddeness of the attack, were incinerated as the large laser beams from the orbiting cruisers rained down on the Enclave like the constant rain on Duxn. The screaming of the families and the crying of the children, not only on these hallowed grounds but elsewhere on the planet were too much for Mira. The panic, and the calmness of the more experienced Jedi as they fled. She could feel the ground shaking at each impact and saw that those in the sublevels of the enclave were frightened but relatively safe being underground. The hot, oxodized air mixed with the smell of incinerated flesh was too much for her to handle.

Bao-Dur on the other hand saw visions of the Masters calmly gathering their students and hurrying to saftey and shelter in the sublevels and in their quarters on the main level. He gasped seeing how the fire started, as the descending laser beams blew the computers with showers of sparks flying and igniting the ornate rugs and wall coverings.

Rayna saw the bombardment ceasing as a shuttle landed outside the courtyard entrance, and saw Darth Malak in his red tunic with a purple cape, sporting a mechanical chin enter the Enclave and place several dead Jedi in Stassis to prevent them from transforming into the Force. She saw the countless Jedi who died become one with the Force and heard their voices whispering. She saw her brother Urias, rush Malak and attack him. The attack was brief as Malak waved Urias away with the Force and caused a part of the ceiling to fall on him while he was stunned and unable to flee for it happened to quickly. The debris rained down and she fell to her knees thinking her brother was crushed under tons of durasteel and ferocrete.

Atton by contrast saw some Jedi organize a resistance against the invading Sith army under Malak's command. He saw the butchery of the Sith soldiers who, without mercy, slaughtered most of the remaining Jedi, and saw some of the Sith Assassins – some of whom he knew – slaughter defenseless women and children. This too caused Atton to collapse to his knees and buried his face in his hands and wept.

While they were still overcome with the visions, a figure appeared in a white Jedi robe bearing a silver lightsaber which hung from a black utility belt. Standing at 1.99 meters tall, he allowed the Force to sing to him and sent calm energy to the party. He deftly moved amongst the party beginning first with Mira

He knelt next to Mira and sent calm energy to help her regain her strength. He stopped next to Atton and did likewise. Atton was somewhat dumbfounded as he recognized a little of the features, but didn't say anything for the figure urged silence. The figure helped Bao-Dur up and allowed the Force to flow through him to the Zabrak. Finally, he knelt next to his sister and reached out to gently lift her up.

Rayna feeling strong hands help her up, lifted her gaze to see her older brother standing before her. Seeing his restored appearance before her, she clung to him in a tight embrace and wept away guilt and sorrow which then turned to both of them weeping for joy. Atton, Bao-Dur, and Mira also caught the moment and were beaming with joy at the reunion.

"Come with me Urias, and help me bring the bodies of the Masters onto the Ebon Hawk.

[Place this exerpt on the ebon Hawk enroute to Korriban.

Mira was apprehensive at first and resisted, but she relaxed her guard once she realized she was going to be safe and there was going to be no harm to her. She then opened up to the force in order to link her mind with his. This link and union allowed themselves to see the other and see their thoughts and for her to provide some healing to Urias. They truly saw each other for the first time in a different light and everything was open for the other to see. Once their minds were united, they remained like that for about a half hour. Then they drew each other closer for a warm, embrace. They both allowed their feelings to be known and how deep their feelings for each other went. Knowing their true feelings for each other, they kissed and their kiss reflected it. Unlike with Brianna, Urias did not feel the urge to instantly pull away, but instead was drawn into Mira and her healing flow from her connection to the Force and to her mind. This soothed him in such a way that he had never felt with any woman.

After an hour, they gently separated their fully intertwined minds and found they had developed a very strong bond between them and let it remain as they separated themselves from each other. This allowed them to communicate their thoughts to each other through the Force, and not have any other Force-user catch what is thought. With that Urias took her hand, kissed it, and then longingly looked into her and said, "thank you dear Mira for what you have done for me and for showing me what you did. It'll take a lifetime for you to fully repay what I showed you and vice versa for me too. I'd share it with you."

"I would to and I think I will. I have this funny feeling like we're going to be spending a lot of time together," Mira understated.]

--

As the Ebon Hawk went to hyperspace, Mical examined the trial records with Mira, and he located Urias who had made his way back to the port quarters/meditation chamber. Mira went to the storage room and meditated on what she saw of the records, and on the disturbance she felt with Urias on Duxn.

"Sit with me Mical," Mical sat down. "As we travel, observe from me. I will be placing you in situations in order for you to confront and face your emotions head on in order to gain your control over them. You know how to hear the Force sing to you, and I see you have crafted your green lightsaber. Be mindful of your thoughts and remember to look for the cause behind events as a consular. Everything that happens has a consequence for good or ill. There are factors that cause certain things to happen. Outside influences either in circumstance, or by someone which instigates those factors to occur." Urias said.

"Could that be why the Mandalorians invaded the republic, against their will?" Mical asked.

"If that is the case, then who or what forced them to act?" Urias asked.

"The fall of Exar Kun. Did he fall, or was his fall a result of his previous actions which served to indicate, predictably, that he'd fall due to the logical course of events."Urias asked again.

"As to the first I do not know. I do know. That is what Admiral Onassi believes Revan went to find out. As for the second, I do know he was tormented by the Dark Lord Freedon Nadd when he used Sith alchemy to awaken the Dark Lord. I do know that Exar did not consider himself fallen to the Dark side until he banished Freedon Nadd's spirit. His actions would indicate what he would do in the future, though at any point he could have turned away. Yet the lure of the Dark Side is difficult to resist, and his actions served to lead him to destruction. However, there is always redemption as in the case of Ulic Qel-Droma." Mical described.

"Ok, good. That is a start. What was the crucible that led to Ulic's redemption?"

"Cay's death." Mical said.

"Yes. Nomi Sunrider was there to sever his connection with the Force from him temporarily and only after he was redeemed back to the light was his connection re-established. " Urias explained.

"Who would you think was behind the Mandalorian Wars, then?" Urias asked.

"That I would have to find out through meditation and from examining them in their galactic frame of reference." Mical said.

Mical got up and Urias handed him a datapad with more lessons, and a holocron demonstrating the basic and essential Force powers any Jedi needs, "here. These are for you to learn from. The holocron covers the six lightsaber forms of combat, along with the four Force forms of combat. Choose a form of Lightsaber combat that you are comfortable with and master it before learning the others. As you train, observe weaknesses from the forms and the strengths and then incorporate them into your personal style.

"I will have Bao-Dur alter HK 47's programming to allow him and his descendants to wield vibroswords for your training until Jedi training droids can be built. I will also have him use his remote for lightsaber deflection training, until training remotes can be built." Urias said.

"Very well, Master Urias."

"Urias." Urias said.

"You are a Jedi Master are you not?" Mical asked puzzled.

"Yes I am, but I don't think I yet deserve the title. In order for me to be a true Jedi Master and then Grand Master, I have many more challenges to face. For now, my name will suffice."

"Master Urias, for your complete redemption, focus on each line of the code and where you went wrong and release that wrong to the Force. Allow the knowledge from each line to be a healing salve," Mical said.

"I will." Urais replied and opened himself to the Force and allowed it to sing to him.

::Mira, join me please::

Mira left her sleeping quarters to join Urias and sat next to him. Looking into his eyes, she knew what he was going to do and prepared herself to be there for him.

The Force sang, ::There is no emotion, there is peace::

Urias broke as he repeated, "There...is...no...emotion," Sobbing uncontrollably, Urias focussed on the things he did in his emotions to bring conflict and released those things into the Force. Memories and images flashed in his mind, beginning with the Mandalorian War, followed by the recent battle against the Sith and the Jedi Masters. Also where he allowed his emotions to take his peace away, and allowed them to control him. Urias drew upon the Force connection he had with Mira, where she supplied soothing comfort, and also the Force to find peace as he faced his emotions head-on and finished the code, "There is peace."

Mira was waiting for the Force to continue, but found that she was being prodded to repeat and reflect on the code as well. With tear stained eyes, he looked into Mira's eyes and nodded.

Slightly apprehensively Mira repeated, "There is no emotion, there is peace." Mira allowed the Force to guide her to where she did not face her emotions, and allowed them to take her peace away. Images and memories flashed through her mind as the Force guided her to release these. Her buried emotions making her calloused at the loss of her parents when she was very young in the Mandalorian War, rose to the surface and the faced them head on with the Force to sustain her.

The Force sang, ::There is no Ignorance, there is knowledge::

Urias repeated, "There is no ignorance, there is knowledge." He thought of events in his past and current events in the present to ascertain the truth from those situations. He accepted the truth that others in his path deemed unacceptable and gained knowledge, deepening his knowledge of the Force.

Mira repeated more relaxed, "There is no Ignorance, there is knowledge." She also though of recent events, and events from her past to ascertain the truth from them. She also accepted the truth that had found unacceptable all her life, from her time with the Mandalorians as a slave, to her time as a bounty hunter, and more recently in her life as a Jedi Knight. She too gained some knowledge with deepened her knowledge of the Force.

The Force sang, ::There is no Passion, There is Serenity::

Urias repeated, "There is no Passion, There is Serenity." He thought on every point in his life as a Jedi, where he acted on his temper. He focused on the events wherein he acted rashly. He focussed on those times where under stress he reacted strongly. Even the time during his exile, he focused on these events. More recent events came to surface in the recent aftermath of the Jedi Civil War and the destruction of the Sith Triumvirate, and the Jedi Masters. Finally he focused on events wherein he had passionately used his power causing him to be led to the dark side. These he released into the Force and truly felt serene.

Mira calmly repeated, "There is no Passion, There is serenity." For her, Mira was guided by the force only beginning at with the time she was shown the Force by Urias, to when she acted rashly, passionately used her power causing her to be led to the dark side also. She was also guided to the times in her before encountering Urias that she acted rashly. These she released into the Force and she felt calm and serene.

The Force sang, ::There is no chaos, there is harmony::

Urias repeated and wavered as he repeated this line of the code, "there is...no chaos..." The memory of the activation of the mass sadow generator the first time came to mind along with the dying screams of all the Jedi and Mandalorians and it hit him like a hammer. He collapsed completely broken down and unable to contain his sorrow. Mira opened herself as much as possible to the Force and be a healing channel sending Urias soothing strength and love through their connection. Urias began to recover and released the memory of this painful event which caused him to deny that all life in interconnected. He allowed the Force to move through and sustain him. With the knowledge the Force supplied him, he interpreted and understood the first time the ramifications of that event and that he righted the wrong. Urias, now stronger, finished the code, "there is harmony."

Mira repeated, "there is no chaos, there is harmony." She thought of the death she caused during the recent aftermath of the Jedi Civil War to defeat the Sith again. The Force reminded her of how she never killed her targets, because she knew all life was interconnected. She then was able to interpret and draw understanding from the most tragic events in her life.

The Force the final line, "there is no death, there is the Force."

Released finally from his burdens Urias repeated, "there is no death, there is the Force." He rejoiced that those who were slain became one with the Force. He shed his embracing of death, rot and corruption when he was dark sided, and instead celebrated it. He then was able to celebrate life. Urias showed for the first time, his inner peace and harmony, and the last vestiges of the dark side left his body.

Mira saw the change before her eyes and grinned when she saw how handsome he actually was. Elated, she repeated the final line, "There is no death, there is the Force." She celebrated the death of her parents, and then rejoiced that they were one with the Force. She also shed her acceptance of rot, death, and decay and the embracing of these. She too allowed her inner peace and harmony to shine through.

They enjoyed the moment together, and they felt the ship land on Nar Shaddaa. Urias took Mira, and his Padawan Mical to get Master Zez-Kai Ell's remains where he had left them. Arriving at the flophouse off the docks, Mical and Mira fashioned a stretcher. Mical stretched his perceptions to hover the stretcher as Mira and Urias gingerly placed Zez-Kai Ell's remains on the stretcher. They proceeded back to the Ebon Hawk uneventfully, and they placed him beside Master Vrook.

Urias walked to the cargo hold where Brianna stayed, and said, "Brianna I'd like for you to join me on Telos to retrieve Master Atris' remains so we can perform the old Jedi ritual on Russan."

"I will join you Urias, and here are the coordinates for the Telos Academy." Brianna said then added, "Your face and features look better. You look calmer than before, it is beautiful to see Urias."

"Thank you Brianna, I am looking forward to being by your side after I return from helping Revan. When we arrive at the Academy, I know there are sublevels. We should gather the Sith holocrons and lock them securely in two lockers, with the room accessible to our DNA. The room should be sealed for an extended period of time. I also need you to create a holocron of your knowledge of the Echani combat and etiquette rituals," Urias said as he embraced her.

"I will and I agree," Brianna said.

Urias went to the cockpit and sat down in the co-pilot's seat and punched in the coordinates for the Academy on Telos and the Ebon Hawk took off.

"You look calm and at peace Urias, it is good to see. Have you received anything from your meditation on the event on Duxn with you and Mira?" Atton said, switching to autopilot.

"Yes, the dark disturbance reminded me of Visas Mar's Force signature." Urias stated.

"Great. Looks like we're going to have an interesting time together, once again," Atton commented. He paused and then asked, "So, are you going to really leave us for a time?"

"Yes. I have to. You're going to be on Coruscant re-establishing the Jedi High Council, the academy there, and the Order's archives. Brianna and I are going to produce copies of the Jedi Holocrons that are stored at Telos, and you will store them at the academy on Coruscant. Bao-Dur will be producing Jedi Training droids and Training remotes for future younglings, and trainees. Learn all you can from the holocrons, and be mindful always that you face tests as you approach the threshold of Masterhood. Create a holocron of your own version of hand to hand combat training, and add it to the ones that will arrive." Urias explained.

"Huh. I will. Do you know when you will return?"

"Not a clue, the Force will guide me. However long it takes for Revan and I to assess and defeat this threat. I'm not going alone, I'm taking Mira with me. It may be that he's been captured. If that is the case, then whatever Jedi you and the others have trained up, will need to be sent with Bastilla Shan to our location." Urias said.

"Bastilla? I thought she had turned off her saber and hid." Atton remarked.

"No, she's still a Jedi. She's been waiting for Revan to return so they can resume their relationship. The other companions she and Admiral Onassi traveled with are also waiting for Revan, except Jedi Knight Jolee Bindo." Urias said.

"Jolee, I had heard he went to Katarr and died with the Jedi there." Atton replied.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. I had heard that he went back into isolation after the war, so no one knows where he is. He may have trailed Revan from a distance." Urias indicated.

"Yeah you're probably right. I remembered hearing something about his resourcefulness from the Jedi who fought in the Great Sith war and the Mandalorian Wars." Atton remembered.

The Ebon Hawk came out of hyperspace in the Telos system and soared to the Polar region and landed in the hanger of the Telos Academy. Urais stopped by the storage compartment to find the door shut. Stretching out in the Force, he saw every indication from Mira's thoughts that she was sound asleep. Using the Force, he opened the door, placed a kiss on her forehead and tucked her in. He then rose and went back into the main hold and shut her door. Then Urias, Mical, and Brianna exited the Ebon Hawk, and made their way to the meditation chamber, where Master Atris spent her time in. Brianna went to her old quarters and grabbed her cot, and caught up with Mical and Urias. The three of them tenderly placed Master Atris on Brianna's cot and Urias placed a kiss of forgiveness on her full lips.

"Mical take Master Atris' body to the Ebon Hawk and place her next to the other bodies," Urias instructed.

"Yes Master." Mical answered.

Seeing the holocrons, Urias sensed the Jedi holocrons and separated them from the Sith holocrons. Brianna and Urias, created two copies. They placed one set in a footlocker bound for Duxn, and the other set in a metal case bound for Coruscant. Mical returned and Urias instructed, "Mical, take the footlocker and place it in my sleeping quarters, and place the metal case in the Starboard quarters."

"Yes Master," Mical answered as he used the Force with some effort dividing his attention between the two objects. Opening himself deeper into the Force, the strain subsided as he moved them to the Ebon Hawk.

"Brianna, can you activate the lift to the sub levels?" Urias asked.

"Yes and I will do as you ask," she replied as she made her way to the computer room and activated the lift. Urias meanwhile grabbed a metal case from one of the corridors, with the Force and moved it into the meditation chamber. He and Brianna worked to move all the Sith holocrons into the case and secured it with a lock, and pass code which alternated its sequence of numbers regularly.

When the Holocrons were secured, they made their way to the turbolift and headed down into the sub level. "Where is the best place to secure this?" Urias asked.

"Follow me, Urias." Brianna warmly answered him as a cold chill and presence entered her.

He followed her to a back room where they placed the metal container.

"Brianna, have you done as I had requested?"

"Yes, I did. I placed the items on your bed while you were in the cockpit," Brianna said.

"Thank you Brianna." An awkward pause of silence followed and she grabbed his hand.

"Your face and features are beautiful to see Urias. You have a calm about you that I haven't seen. You seem at peace." Brianna softly and seductively said.

Knowing the inevitable outcome, Urias said, "Brianna I don't know."

"Know about what?"

"I have a Padawan waiting for me. As all padawans are without their master, I'm sure he is wondering where I am at right now." Urias explained.

"I may have a solution," Brianna lustfully said. With that she closed her eyes and stretching into the Force, she placed a Force impression in Mical's mind.

Mical had just returned from his task and was waiting for Urais and Brianna, when he received an impression from the Force to return to the Ebon Hawk and resume his studies. He was quizzical at first, but then decided to check with Urias later about it and headed back to the Ebon Hawk. He entered the ship and went to the medical bay where he resumed his studies.

Meanwhile, Brianna opened her deep brown eyes and intently looked at Urias, "I think you are ready for the next tier of instruction I wish to teach you."

"Is this like the our duels as before?" Urias asked.

"In a different way, I call it surrender." Brianna answered as she began to slowly and methodically undo her entire white robe slowly swaying and moving to an inner tune. Urias, mezmorized by her movements, became hypnotized at her seduction and watched her every move and could not take his eyes off of her. Brianna slowly caressed her entire robe down her petite, and athletically built body. Clad in nothing but her high heeled boots, she sauntered to Urias who was enchanted by her movements and her beauty. Her 34 D's wobbled fluidly with her dance movement, and Urias saw her hips sway like an underwater plant sways in the current as she sauntered toward him.

Standing now inches from his face Brianna continued her movements, and rubbed her breasts on his robe. She then raised her arms in the air and grasped her fingers. Not sure of what to do, Urias just stood there and watched her performance, and felt a growing pressure from inside his trousers. Opening her eyes, she lowered her gaze to a lustful seductive gaze and placed his hands on her hips, and he began to move with her shadowing her movements.

She lowered her arms fluidly and slowly undid his entire robe also, and caressed it down his body, allowing his now erect member to stand at attention. Fluidly moving up she grabbed his throbbing member and kissed it. Her body still flowed in the inner music of her dance, and he watched her shapely ass sway. Brianna nibbled down his shaft and gently sucked on his balls, eliciting a moan from Urias, she moved up his shaft with her tongue and she placed his rock hard member in her mouth.

Her body was still moving in the dance she was performing and she began to suck on Urias' hard cock with her mouth moving to her inner tune. He moaned, and she continued. She proceeded to deep throat him and he almost blew his load. Sensing he was on the edge she slowly stopped and his member popped out of her mouth.

Rising she slowly drew close to him, and then her inner tune stopped when she pressed her hot body against his. He wrapped his arms around her for an embrace and they shared a passionate kiss. They kissed for a few minutes before they broke the kiss. Urias dropped to his knees and with a finger gently caressed her hairless pussy. Seeing her juices already flowing, he pressed his face into her sex and began to gently nibble around the lips while she spread her legs for easier access. His tongue splashed around the edges of her dripping, hot, pussy, eliciting a moan from Brianna.

Next he began to lick and suck her clit and began working on it as she bucked her hips,

"Mmm! Unhh! Ohh! Ahh! Mmmhh!"

Feeling her on the edge, he slowly stopped and she went over to the metal case and bent over, sticking her cute shapely ass in the air. Spreading her legs wide her pussy opened up like a ripe peach.

"Fuck me! Give me your ramrod! Fill me and full me!" She demanded lustfully.

He slowly rubbed the length of his shaft along the entrance to her quivering, dripping, hot, wet pussy while she inadvertently bucked back. Seeing this he slowly and easily entered her and reached her hymen and stopped.

Turning her head around as best she could she said, "I want you and only you. You are the one I want to stand by for as long as there are enemies before us, and I want to bear our children. I want to love you fully."

"I want you, even though I have to leave. You are worth returning to," Urias said.

With that, he gently pushed and her hymen broke with ease. She was still tight as he pushed all the way to his hilt, and pressing against her back wall. Pausing, she relaxed and enjoyed the union being filled with Urias. He slid out and then back in developing a slow pace. Her pussy was making noises with all her juices flowing which caused him to move a little faster.

"Oh yeah! Yes! Ohh like that! Mmmmhh! Faster! Harder!" she moaned.

He quickened his pace and she met his thrusts with equal speed while he stretched her pussy with his member loosening her up. Getting close to cuming, Brianna clamped down on his thrusting shaft as best she could, and Urias used all of his shaft in his thrust as she clamped tighter. Getting close himself they met each other's thrust with equal speed. Shaking as she was trying to hang on she yelled,

"AAHH! OOHHH! YES! UNNNHHH! MMMH! EERNNNHH!"

Grunting Urias continued to fuck Brianna and increased his thrusts while Brianna clamped her pussy as tight as she could. Urias began to grind harder and deeper into Brianna, as deep as he could,

"OOOAAAAAIIIEEEE!" She exclaimed as she exploded in wave after wave, her cum splashing his cock, and then with a loud grunt and very hard forceful thrust Urias blew his load of hot cum into her pussy and she relaxed her hold of him, as he slowed his thrusts to a stop.

Still twitching inside of her, and her pussy still quivering, Urias collapsed on her back, with his hard cock pushed and stopped at her back wall still cuming. Craning her neck to face him, they kissed. After five minutes had elapsed, Urias went soft and pulled out. Brianna stood up and took him by the hand and they grabbed their robes, exited the room, and placed the DNA sensor on the wall and activated it with their DNA. She grabbed his hand and led him to the refresher on this level and they cleaned up. Putting their robes back on, they headed to the turbolift, and rode the lift back up to the main level. Exiting the lift, Urias came out of the enchantment wondering what had just happened.

Entering the Ebon Hawk, Urias checked on Mira and found she wasn't in her room, but he made his way to the cockpit and punched the coordinates in for Korriban to pick up Master Lonna Vash's body. Going to his room as the Ebon Hawk was taking off, Mira appeared.

Judging by the look in her green eyes he saw she was visibly upset, "Are you ok?"

"Stay away from me," Mira said hurtfully.

"What? What did I do?" Urias asked.

"You know what you did. After what you and I have experienced you have the audacity to get your jollies off with Brianna?" Mira angerly said then demanded, "You better give some answers, now!"

"Woa! I honestly don't know what happened to me. One minute Brianna and I were securing the metal case with the sith holocrons into a room in the sublevel, and the next I realize we're stepping out of the turbolift," Urias answered truthfully then added, "Use our link to see my thoughts and judge for yourself. Remember the code, there is no emotion, there is peace."

Green eyes hot with anger, "Stop it. I have every right to be angry." Mira stated as she opened herself to the Force and examined Urias' thoughts and mind over the last two hours. She saw everything in explicit detail, as well as the enchanting effect of Brianna's movements and rhythm on his mind, and also a cold sense from Brianna and put it in the back of her mind.

Opening her eyes, she said, "I am sorry I reacted the way I did. I'm disappointed that you didn't try leave before she enchanted you."

"Mira, I am very sorry for my weakness that I didn't try to leave. I was powerless to, the enchantment began the moment she tricked Mical. I ask your forgiveness." Urias said.

"I forgive you, but you must cut your ties to Brianna." Mira stated as she turned heel and stalked to the port hold. Urias followed her and went to talk to Bao-Dur and HK-47.

Arriving there seeing Brianna in a dazed bliss, Mira stopped and looked at Brianna. The Echani Handmaiden looked at Mira and blissfully asked, "Hello Mira. What can I do for you."

The bounty-hunter turned Jedi stood in disbelief and replied, "What the hell did you do to Urias?"

"Nothing that was already shared in our feelings for each other," Brianna said still in her revere when the cold presence left her. The change in her expression registered to Mira.

"Do you know what just happened?" Mira asked.

Confused as to why Mira was confronting her, Brianna responded, "Mira I haven't a clue. I think we had sex though I'm not so sure."

"Let me lay it out for you in plain words again. He's my bounty. I found him and therefore he is mine and I am his. Go find your own. Do not do what you did to Urias again."

Furious at the threat, Brianna raised her voice, "Who are you to threaten me? Do you think I'm scared of you?"

"Don't do anything foolish! All I'm asking is for you to stay away from him!" Mira shouted remaining cool.

"You, bitch! You interfered with our relationship the moment you offered to join us when we destroyed G0T0's yacht and the events immediately following!" Brianna shot back visibly upset, "Let's settle this once and for all!"

"I will not stoop as low as you are right now." Mira said with justification.

Meanwhile Brianna dropped to the fourth hand-to-hand Echani fighting stance and launched a fist at Mira. Seeing it she reared back and slapped Brianna so hard that she came out of her reverie, with the sound echoing across the entire ship. Brianna responded accordingly with a tenacious ferocity of her own and found that Mira wasn't where she was supposed to be. Stumbling but recovering Mira sent her right fist into Brianna's jaw. Sensing this with her battle precognition, Brianna grabbed Mira's wrist and twisted hard toward her. Off balance, Mira used her momentum and movement against Brianna and landed a fist in her jaw.

Meanwhile, Atton came running from the cockpit and saw the fight and took two steps toward the door before a Force wave from Mira sent him flying hard into the wall knocking him out cold. Mical wisely stayed away and grabbed Atton over his shoulders, and placed him on the gurney in the infirmary and began to exercise his latent healing powers to recover Atton.

Brianna stumbled and fell to the ground, and Mira used the Force to keep her there.

"What the hell!" Brianna demanded, struggling to get up.

"That is for seducing Urias and enchanting him to do what you wanted him to do." Mira shot at her.

"Hey, you lost out. I'm pregnant with our child. He's mine not yours! He promised me that he would return to me." Brianna said.

"You seem to be living in your own fantasy land, Brianna. Reality check, Urias and I are bonded with a connection deeper than you know," Mira said, then paused and thought for a moment then continued, "Oh I get it. You're jealous because he chose me, so you decided to enchant him with the surrender, so that you could have him impregnate you and hope that it would be enough for him to leave me for you."

"Th-th-thats n-n-not true," Brianna stammered denying the truth.

"I have news for you. You will not ever do that again to Urias. Ever. Don't you get it? He wants a normal, healthy relationship with a woman whose not going to seduce him or coerce him to do her will." Mira stated matter-of-factly.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Brianna said on the brink of tears.

"You already know it in your heart Brianna," Mira said as she softened, "You will know the truth when he and I leave for the unknown regions to take as long as necessary to fight the evil out there. Do you realize you have broken his trust in women in general and most of all you and I?"

"I didn't think any harm would come of it at the time, but you're right. I was hurt that he did not choose me, and instead chose you. I'm sorry Mira for I have done this horrible thing." Brianna realized.

"Apology accepted, though I'm not the one you need to apologize to," Mira replied then added, "when I was examining Urias' thoughts from our connection, I could sense a cold presence from you do you know what that was?"

Blinking back the tears it dawned on her, "You know...come to think of it, yes I do. I had thought it was just the cold air in the academy sublevel, but now that I think about it, my movements were not my own."

"Brianna I know you did not intentially do what you did. I'm sorry for striking you, are you ok?"

"Forgiven. Yes I am, I have been hit harder."

They made their way to the garage and Brianna said to Urias softly, "I'm very sorry for breaking your trust in me and causing damage to you and Mira, I was possessed."

"Accepted. I know you were." Urias replied.

::Mira, Atton will be ok:: Urias thought, not wanting anyone else to hear.

::Thank you for the reminder:: She replied.

Brianna left and Mira stayed a little longer. She put her hand on Urias, ::I will not push you. I will not seduce you. I will not coerce you into doing anything you don't want. If we end up expressing our love physically to seal our relationship, I will not force you. Take the time you need to heal::

Mira allowed the Force to flow through her to Urias with that soothing healing he felt earlier. Receiving the healing, Mira went to the medical bay and checked on Atton.

"What the hell was that for?" Atton demanded.

"I wanted you to keep away as I had it under control." Mira retorted.

"Next time try a more subtle way, than using the Force like that," Atton replied sarcastically rubbing the back of his head.

"Maybe you shouldn't get involved in things that are not your concern." Mira shot back.

"Hey! Whoa! Alright! Calm down, I was investigating the noise but I was about to leave when I found myself in the medical bay, with a Jedi initiate and a hot-tempered woman badgering me." Atton said.

"Whatever, I came by to apologize for what I did." Mira said as she left.

"I'm touched." Atton said to the air.

In the garage Urias said to Bao-Dur, "When you get the chance, could you make two dozen copies of your remote for use in training future Jedi with their lightsabers?"

"General, not a problem. I'll do so when I have the time," Bao-Dur replied, "Anything else you need?"

"Yes. If you know how, we'll also need as many Jedi training droids."

"When I have the time I'll do that as well. Hopefully we'll be able to stop at a star port get the ship fully repaired and functional," Bao-Dur said, "So I'll also be able to get those supplies."

"If I remember right, there's one at Ruusan," Urias said then turned to HK-47, "I'm going to see if Bao-Dur will adjust your programming to allow for you to engage in melee combat. You and your "descendants".

"Statement: My behavior core glows with joy at the addition of new assassination probabilities." came the response.

Urias rolled his eyes, "You will be a temporary training droid for Jedi, until the proper models will be built."

"Disappointment: Master, you can't be serious. I'm an assassination droid, not padawan's plaything." HK-47 stated.

Urias wryly smiled, "Look at it this way, it will broaden your combat algorithms and expand your knowledge."

"Statement: **Sigh** In that case by all means master."

Urias then said, "Assassination protocols are initiated against Hanharr. Send two of your "descendants" to kill him."

"Musing: Excellent Master. With pleasure." HK-47 said.

"Statement: HK-50 units 1 and 2, your target is a Wookie named Hanharr. Conjecture: I've heard how Wookies can rip limbs of bodies, so do not underestimate his strength. Addendum: take your time and shot. Leave at the next planet we stop at with a starport."

"Answer: We will be on our way." They said.

"Bao-Dur, lets give HK-47 a boost by allowing him to handle Melee weapons, in his temporary role as a training droid." Urias said.

"Very well, General let us begin.." Bao-Dur responded as the Ebon Hawk landed on Korriban. Urias and Bao-Dur worked together on HK-47's arms. Taking the durasteel casing off his arms and his back, they worked to modify the curcuitry and wiring of HK-47's arms and wrists. Once completed they made the connections to the synapses in the central control unit and finished wiring the relays. Urias asked Bao-Dur, "Did I do this right? I'm a little rusty in droid repair."

"Statement: Oh please, why did you not tell me that you forgot how to repair droids? Addendum: I'm not confident in your abilities, Master. If I require future repairs, I'll seek out the Iridorian."

"General, looks pretty good," Bao-Dur said then closely examined Urias' work, "Let me tweek and adjust something..."

After a moment Bao-Dur was complete and Urias placed an Echani Vibrosword in the right wrist of the assassin droid's hand, "Try it now HK-47."

HK-47, grasped the sword with both hands and began to get a feel for its weight while moving it around. As he continued he began his calculations of the combinations of movements, the reach of the sword, and also how the nuances of a slight twist or flick of the wrist affected it momentum and direction.

"Commentary: I think this will do nicely master. While I prefer the precision of the rifle, I think I may get used to this style of fighting and combat also."

Exchanging a look, Bao-Dur and Urias went back to doing their business. Urias, Michal, Mira, Atton and HK-47 exited the Ebon Hawk.

IV

On the boarding ramp Urias addressed Mical, with Mira, and Atton. While Bao-Dur and Brianna stayed behind. "Mical, here of all places in the galaxy you will be forced to face your fears. Every last one. Do not give in, remember the code and overcome them," Urias instructed, "You will have dark images flood your mind to try and break you. You will hear the whispers from the Dark Lords in their tombs. Do not give in to them."

"Here we go again," Atton said.

"Lets go." Mira said.

They exited the Ebon Hawk, and entered the Valley of the Sith Lords. As this was Michal's first time on the planet, as a historian he was taken aback at the archetecture of the tombs, and the pillars in the plain between the tombs. Each tomb had a bust of the Sith species with the arms forming a "V" with hands clasped at the waist, and the head bowed facing the tomb across each other. Seeing this, Urias took the oportunity to instruct them all.

"On the right as you face the path leading winding to the academy, is the tomb of Sith Lord Naga Sadow. It was this tomb that Darth Revan and Malak entered to discover the location of the Star Forge, which precipiatated their war against the Republic. A redeemed Revn later entered the tomb to confront Uthar Wynn and Yuthara Ban. Uthar's apprentice aided Revan in the confrontation to destroy Uthar. Yuthara, a lavndar colored Twilek, then turned on Revan, who bested her. Critically wounded she yeilded, and Revan convinced her to have a change of heart, and set her on the path of the light in order to re-discover the location of the Star Forge due to his memory loss. Milennial ago, Ludo Kressh challenged Naga Sadow for supremacy of the Sith. Sadow, however, was able to convince the Sith to to attack the Republic after a pair of explorers exited hyperspace and landed on Korriban. The Sith united under Naga Sdaow and the Great Hyperspace War began. As what often happens among the Sith, Lord Sadow's tomb was raided for relics after the Great Sith war of Exar Kun.

"The tomb on the left is the tomb of Sith Lord Marka Ragnos. Not only was he a Dark Lord of the Sith, but was also the best lightsaber duelst. His tomb was the first one raided in the new Sith order, and his holocron was taken as an object of power.

"The tomb on the left at the end of the valley is that of Ajunta Pall. He and several of the Sith Lords were the ones who had discovered the Star Forge constructed by the Rakata shortly before their demise. Ajunta's spirit lived on, until Revan entered the tomb before his conforntation with Uthar Wynn. Revan, Jolee Bindo, and Juhani were able to redeem Ajunta's spirit back to the lightside of the Force.

"The tomb on the right at the end of the valley, is that of Tulak Hord. At the site of his tomb, Naga Sadow was challenged by Ludo Kressh and Marka Ragnos for supremacy, and he was able to convince them that the hyperspace explorers were from the Republic bent on destroying the Sith. Revan entered the tomb and was able to alter the programming of Lord Tulak's supreme battle droid, and free it from Sith domination. The droid rushed out and soared off of Korriban and was never seen again.

"There are other tombs on the planet, and others on different planets. Lord Kun's spirit is in his pyramids on Yavin IV, and Freedon Nadd is buried in his tomb on Duxn – the moon of Onderon."

With Jedi Master Urias Fenris' instruction over, the party made their way through the valley. The cold dusty air was as it was the last time they set foot on the planet. All that remained of the Hssiss were their mummified corpses lying about. The Tombs remained as they were before, the entrances sealed with rubble, as they made their way out of the Valley.

Mical's control surprised Atton, who had expected the padawan to break here, but Urias had all confidence in his padawan learner.

::You hanging in there Mira?:: Urias thought to her

::Yes, and you?:: She replied

::Yes:: said he.

They made it to the path when Mical's control began to falter, "I can't seem to get the whispers out of my head. The fear and anger are flooding my mind. AHH!"

Urias closed his eyes and stretched out in the Force, focusing on Mical's mind, Urias spoke, ::Mical. Listen to my voice. The Force can sustain you, draw whatever strength you need

from it. There is no emotion, there is peace. Imagine the room of one thousand waterfalls the calming, soothing and determined energy of the flowing water. Imagine the flowing water of the fountain in the Academy on Dantooine. Calm yourself and stretch out to hear the Force sing to you::

Mira closed her eyes also and allowed the Force to bolster her and she gently sent her calming, and soothing energy to Mical also.

Atton, on the other hand also opened himself to the Force and sent determined strength to Mical.

Mical felt and focused his master's calming voice in his mind and repeated the code of the Jedi. Mical opened himself up to the Force and allowed the Force to sustain him. The soothing strength from Mira, the determined strength from Atton served to bolster his willpower. The visions and the emotions were significantly lessened as he bolstered himself and strengthened his connection to the Force.

Regaining his physical strength, they continued up the winding path when Atton stopped short of the cave. Sensing a change in his behavior, Mira asked. "Why are we stopping..." She began to ask as she aw Atton was concentrating and meditating on what had caught his attention. Motioning her silence, he said silently, "We're not a alone. There is a dark disturbance in the Force. Our visitor is nearby."

"Who? What?" Mical asked.

The phantom of Visas Mar appeared. Her image shimmered in a midnight black light, face was white, Her head veil was still the crimson red, and her crimson robe still had the black breastplate, though her robe was darker. Her black lips moved as she spoke.

::You will find no rest, Urias, for what you did. I will stalk you:: Her words echoed in the four of them which were as cold as ice.

"Visas, you don't have to do this. I am very sorry for what I did, which was very selfish. You know my heart and feelings." Urias said.

::Please!:: She scoffed, ::You think I still have compassion in this dark place? Think again. I am glad to be here, for now I am more powerful in this dark place and I see things as they are now::

"I do not condemn you to that dark prison, I urge you to look into my heart to see what it is you see there. Come back to the light, the old Jedi Masters await you." Urais answered.

Visas faltered, and looked into his heart. Seeing the pain there regarding his decision to convince her to kill herself, she looked up again. ::They will not welcome me, for what I've done::

"You did not do anything. No matter what you've done, there is always redemption. Have you forgotten what I told you, when I said there was a chance to redeem you?"

::No, I have not forgotten. I thought it was weakness at the time. Are you sure I'll be welcomed?::

"Yes. You don't want to be like Ajunta Pal whose spirit lived on for a thousand years, until Revan redeemed him. What did you do?"

::Not only did I have a hand in the death caused in the recent months before I died, but I possessed the Handmaiden to cause Mical to go away when he did, and to enchant, and seduce you into making love to her to cause a rift between you and Mira, and to get you and the Handmaiden together::

"What!" Urias and Mira asked as this confirmed their earlier suspicions. Atton was dumbfounded, Mical was speechless, and HK-47 was intrigued.

"Statement: That is a way of assassination I have not considered before, though my droid parts prevent me from relishing in the opportunity to conduct murder like that. Continuation: The thought of be able to control someone through possession makes me wish I had that capablity. Addendum: Was it pleasurful and did you relish it?" HK-47 asked Visas' spirit.

::I enjoyed it. It gave me power:: She answered. HK-47 was silent again and considering the ramifications of that ability.

::Power, of which I have unlimited supply.

All of a sudden, Mira unleashed a wave of the Force at Visas' apparition who remained unharmed.

Black lightening curled from Visas' fingertips to strike Mira, ::You can not harm me, huntress. You cannot hope to stand to my power::

Mira though, was knocked unconscious and fell to the ground, and Urias pleaded, "Visas, she acted rashly. I will not fight you, I only urge you to come to the light and find peace at last."

Mical bent down to exercise his healing power on Mira to bring her back to consciousness.

::What makes you think I want to? When I have more power at my disposal than the light::

"So sure of this, aren't you. Your overconfidence in your dark powers will be your weakness. What good is that power if you don't know how to control it and focus it calmly and effectively?" Urias said.

::Your arrogance will see you destroyed and has blinded you to the higher mysteries. You could have it all, Urias. Come to me and I will show you the true power of the dark side, rid yourself of the weak faith you have in the light side:: Visas offered.

"No! I will not fall again to the dark side. I am a Jedi, stronger in the light than you are in your darkness!" Urias exclaimed, summoning the Force for his defense.

::Very well, Jedi:: Visas spat and unleashed a storm of black lightning from her right hand. Urias quickly parried the blast with his silver lightsaber, as Visas' spirit unleashed a second storm of black lightning from her left hand. This he was buoyed by the light side of the Force as he blocked with his left hand and absorbed it.

Telekinetically, Urias let go of his silver lightsaber and let it have its own mind as four others appeared in Yellow, Green, Cyan, and Virridian colors, all with their own minds acting independently of each other. He continued to absorbed the dark energy, even as Visas' spirit summoned more of her hatred, anger and summoned all the dark side side she could muster into her storm of black lightning. Urias continued to absorb it, but the dark energy was beginning to be too much for him.

He released it back to her, knocking Visas' spirit backward. The Five lightsabers formed a perimeter around Urias and Urias called his silver lightsaber back to his hands and it responded. The spirit of Visas rode the energy and circled above Urias and reached out in the Force to pick him up and crush him with the Force. Urias, trapped in a death grip of the Force, was hit with the most powerful storm of black lightning he had ever been hit with. The four lightsabers were too slow to block the blast, but they charged Visas' spirit and surrounded her. Visas' spirit let her grip go and Urias fell to the ground like a rag doll. He fell hard and was immobalized for a few minutes.

Urias slowly got to his feet and allowed the Force to heal him and sustain him. She blasted him again, and he was knocked backward but he recovered and hit her with a wave of the Force. Using ancient Sith Alchemy, Visas resurrected all the slaughtered Hssiss Dragons in the Valley of the Dark Lords and commanded them to charge Urias. Atton had been watching the exchange with interest, and moaned in dismay at the charge of the newly resurrected Hssiss Dragons. He activated his violet double-bladed lightsaber and went to work. From out of nowhere, Bao-Dur activated his orange bladed lightsaber and bronze bladed short lightsaber and Force leapt from the Ebon Hawk to assist Atton. Brianna activated her yellow double-bladed lightsaber and also Force leapt from the Ebon Hawk with her white robe flowing behind her as she landed near Mical and also went to work.

"She's too much Urias!" Atton shouted above the noise of the lightsabers and the beasts' growlings and roars, "We can't beat her on this dark world!"

"The Dark Side is no match for the light!" Urias said as he allowed the Force to flow through him and allowed it to shine from him blinding the spirit of Visas in the raw power from the light side. Trying everything she could that she knew from the dark side, Visas Mar opened herself fully to the darkside and allowed the full power of the storm of black lightning hit Urias in blinding speed, picking him up and throwing him backward hard to the ground. Urias entered a healing trance before he went unconscious. The four lightsabers floating continued to wage battle against the Hssiss. Mical went to his masters side and brought him to consciousness, and helped him up.

"Surrender Visas and you will be spared. Your are beaten." Urias calmly stated, "Now do you see the full power of the light side?"

Visas wavered and lamenting again, ::Does that matter to me? You betrayed me. We were supposed give our lives to each other. Do you remember the our first moment shortly after arriving on Dantooine? I loved you and I followed you because I loved you and we did enjoy a union. It thought it was going to be you and I. I thought this was the case when we shared each other again in your quarters before arriving at Telos. We saw each other in the Force and shared what only you and I could share. I was four months pregnant with our child you know? Why did you force me to committ suicide?::

Brianna did a double take and Atton was speachless.

"At the time I saw it as a twin victory. I felt torn between you three and I saw it as the best way to disrupt the link between you and Darth Nihilus and yes, I wanted Brianna without any drama from you and Mira. I am sorry."

Visas regained her composure and again adamantly stated, ::You still have much to learn of the Force.::

Visas blinked and the five floating lightsabers vanished from sight, and there appeared two Hssiss, two Rancor Beasts and two Tarentatek. Visas reappeared behind Urias and lifted the Jedi Master off the ground, rotated him onto his back and began to bend him to the ground. Urias, caught of guard, cursed for having lowered his defenses allowed three more lightsabers to appear and each began to attack Visas. Dividing her attention, the raw power of the dark side flowed through her as she executed another move of Sith alchemy with a flick of her wrist causing the lightsabers to sputter and die. Reaching the breaking point in his back, Urias slipped into a feigned coma. Seeing his body limp, Visas allowed the Force to crush him with 100x the power that Urias used against Lord Sion and used the Force to hover him 20 meters in the air and then slam Urias to the ground. While unconscious, Urias saw Master Kavar approach him.

::We confer upon you the title of Jedi Master. I will show you how to sever her link.:: Kavar's spirit demonstrated the move and then Urias' spirit demonstrated mastery of the power through his Force comprehension.

::Urias, let us help you in severing her link::

::Yes Master.::

Meanwhile the two Rancors roared, while the Tarentateks and the Hssiss charged the party. Visas' aparation filled with hate and contempt for Urias floated in the air to watch the scene paly out before her. Bao-Dur leapt with the Force and boar down on one Rancor, using the Force to masterfully increase the speed of his flurry. He darted in and out slashing left and right with focus against the Rancor. The Rancor beast could not compensate for his prey's speed and eventually Bao-Dur jumped and with a downward arc, allowing the Force to increase his power, he lopped off the head. With the corpse crumpling to the ground, he focused on the Tarentatek nearest him and unleashed a barrage of lightside Force Lightning, coupled with a Force Wave. Mortally wounded, the Tarentatek roared and charged. Brianna's violet double-bladed lightsaber hurled out of knowhere and sliced off the left leg and returned to Brianna who met her blade in her leap and drove the blade through the skull of the Tarentatek.

Meanwhile, Atton whirled as he skillfully evaded the other Rancor's slash. The tough hide made it difficult to score any reasonable hits, but the Rancor bore the cinged scars, and Atton surged forward in a left to right parry against the Rancor. Mical instead used his healing power to focus on the brain of the Rancor, and caused it to implode which caused the beast to crumple. He then attacked one of the Hssiss while Brianna and Bao-Dur focused on the other. Atton worried with the remaining Tarentatek. The giant beast slashed at Atton and caught his thigh. His robe and pants tore, and he had four claw marks that were very deep across the right thigh. Pushing the pain aside, Atton leapt and swirled his blade and brought it down on the left arm of the Tarentatek, whch was dismembered. Atton pressed his attack as the beast momentarily distracted by the inconvenince and he Force drove his lightsaber into the chest of the Tarentatek killing it.

Atton joined Mical against the Hssiss, which had bit Mical in the arm. Brianna had lifted up the one she and Bao-Dur were fighting and the blue lightsaber of Bao-Dur twirled through the air end over end and struck the hide of the Hssiss and landed back in the hands of Bao-Dur as he also drove his saber into the side of the Hssiss dragon. The beast roared in pain and anger as Bao-Dur gutted the animal. Brianna let the mortally wounded Hssiss dragon fall to the ground as it expired. The Hssiss dragon Atton and Mical was fighting struck at Atton shredding his left thigh. Mical called Atton's lightsaber and unleashed a flurry as the two sabers hacked back and forth against the Hssiss. Lightning from Bao-Dur and Brianna struck the Hssiss dragon killing it.

Mical rushed to Atton, and used the Force to heal Atton enough to where he was ambulatory, and then moved to Urias and helped the Master regain his strength. Urias stood ready to face the next move. Visas blasted the party with a more deadly and powerful barrage of black lightning. Urias, Atton, and Bao-Dur were able to call their lightsabers in time to block the barrage. Mical, Brianna and HK-47 were hit and knocked out cold, while HK-47 shortcurcuited temporarily. Urias closed his eyes and let the full power of the lightside once again flow through him as it sange to him and he opened up again with the Light of the Force and this time Jedi Masters Kavar, Zez-Kai-Ell, Vandar Tokare, Atris, Sunrider, Vash, Arren Kae, Awdrista Pina, Ooroo, Vrook Lamar, and Matte Tremayne appeared. They encircled Visas and executed the Force sever. They extended some healing to Mical, and Brianna before disappearing.

Atton mused, "Now I've seen it all. Not everyday you see a cadre of Jedi Masters appear from nowhere and then disappear after they've aided you. Can't say I'd have done the same thing after what happened to them. I'm going to need a stiff drink when this is all over. Because between beasts that pop in out of nowhere, a spirit that wants to kill us, no thanks to you, and a strange relationship? I was better off in the cockpit."

"Now will you surrender? What more do you have to say?" Urias asked Visas.

::I-I don't know. I thought I had all the power at my grasp, but it appears that I have been misled. Oh I am so sorry for the damage done:: Visas continued, ::After you betrayed me to suicide myself in favor of Brianna and I left my body, I used Sith Alchemy to preserve our unborn child until I could find an opportune time to implant it in a willing host. I know the reasons why you did, and I wanted you and Brianna to be together, for I had seen it in the future. I did not anticipate you and Mira connecting. Nevertheless, Mira is now the surrogate mother carrying mine and Urias' child. It is my act to redeem myself out of this dark prison and my gift to you my love.::

Visas paused, looked at the six of them and said, ::You're right. I thought I could bask in this darkness, but thats not who I am. I'm going to the light. You and Mira be blessed in your long life together. Enjoy each other.:: Then Visas Mar's spirit changed color with a blue aura before fading into the light.

Urias began to glow with a little more of the light side of the Force in him and also grew in power and mastery of the Force. Urias knelt down to Mira, ::Awaken Mira. Come back to me::

Urias said as he sent as much of his calming energy to her he could.

Mira stirred and she opened her eyes, "What happened? I feel different."

"Visas' act of redemption was to bless you with being the surrogate mother to mine and Visas' baby she was pregnant with," Uras said and turning to Mical, "Mical, we should get her to a kolto tank on Ruusan as quick as possible for her continued recovery."

"Yes master. You should also. You took a nasty blow."

Turning back to Mira, "Hon, you were hit by dark lightening from Visas' spirit. She's gone now to the light side and forever, we won't be bothered by her anymore." Urias stated to Mira.

"That bitch! To think she could ruin our lives like that, do you think Brianna knows? Wait...I'm pregnant with yours and her baby and it was her act of redemption into the light?"

Stretching out, he brushed Brianna's thoughts and then said, "No Brianna does not know, and yes, Mira, you are the surrogate mother to the child Visas was carrying when I persuaded her to suicide herslef. Her spirit immediately executed a form of Sith Alchemy to keep the baby alive until a suitable host was found."

Mira was speechless and overwhelmed and was experiencing a whole host of other emotions also.

"Knows what?" Brianna asked confused.

"I'll tell you later." Urias said.

Bao-Dur picked up HK-47, and Brianna reached out with the Force to sense the rest of the planet and satisfied there were no more threats, they went back to the Ebon Hawk.

"Next time, no more love triangles, Urias," Atton retorted, "They don't do anyone any good."

Urias helped Mira up and she brushed her self off, and felt the lingering effects in her system from the lightning. The party continued on the winding path from the Valley, and they stopped at the Shyrack cave.

"Mira, Atton, and I entered this cave several months ago –"

"Don't remind me," Atton sarcastically interupted as he inhaled the stale air wafting out of the cave, "Yep, smells just as bad as it did before."

Mira just simply supressed a shudder, "Still raises the hair on the back of my neck."

Urias continued, "– and discovered a tomb in the back of the cave across from a deep yawning chasm accessible only by a walkway with a path that led to a different location on the planet. The tomb is that of Lord Ludo Kressh. I discovered the remains of a pair of Jedi who explored the tomb long before I was born, and were part of an epedition by the Jedi to learn more of the ancient sith. Unfortunately, one went mad with the dark visions that filled his head and he was eaten by Shryacks, and the other was also driven mad but slain by Hssiss."

"Don't worry Atton, we won't enter the cave or the tomb," Urias said.

"That's reassuring," came the reply.

The party continued past the cave and followed the path to where it opened again to end at the old sith Academy. Sensing no one or nothing, they made their way to the torture chamber where Master Vash's body was lying with her skull cracked. Seeing the torture table, they turned it into a makeshift stretcher and placed Master Lonna Vash on the surface. Then making their way back out of the Academy, they made their way to the Ebon Hawk uneventfully and placed her body next to the others.

Urias looked at Mira, ::Go to the medical bay. You have serious internal injuries from the ordeal. Mical will get you hooked up on the life support. I have to tell Brianna, what happened to her, and then I will stay by your side::

Mira said, ::ok::

"Mical, escort Mira to the medical bay and get her hooked up on life support. Also, if you have the means check the baby. I will see her shortly. When I arrive in the infirmary, go to the galaxy map and punch in the coordinates for Ruusan."

"On it Master," Mical helped Mira get to the medical bay, where he helped her lie down. He prepared the machines and hooked her up to them, and then waited meditating on what happened.

Urias went to the Port hold and saw Brianna training. Sensing him, she stopped and said, "Oh! It's you."

"How are you?" Urias asked.

"I am great, though still sore from my scrap with Mira, and the battle in the valley," Brianna said.

"Do you remember what I asked you yesterday regarding what you felt just prior to my seduction?"

"You know, I had felt a cold presence as we stepped on to the turbolift, and it felt like a cold shudder in body, why?"

"Visas possessed you, to seduce and enchant me into having sex with you, so that Mira and I would split and I would go with you."

"But it felt right!" Brianna insisted.

"No it didn't. Search your feelings. I do love you but not in the way you love me, and certainly not to make love to you," Urias stated.

Letting his words sink in, Brianna finally said, "You're right. She had no right to do that."

"Visas wanted to make me suffer because she loved me and found out why I caused her to commit suicide, which then turned to anger and hatred, while at the same time looking for a suitble surrogate mother for our unborn baby," a long pause for both of them, and Urias said, "We're heading to Ruusan. There was a confrontation with Visas' spirit that turned ugly. She hit Mira with a powerful blast of Dark Lightening which Mira was unprepared for."

"Oh my. Is she ok?"

"No. She has severe skeletal trauma, and nervous system damage. Not only that but also internal injuries that are severe. We're headed to Ruusan, where we're going to stay for as long as Mira recovers. Mical and I are going to make sure she's well enough to attend the ritual in the Valley of the Jedi before resting at the Space port," Urias said, "You should get checked out there also."

"I will. I will also see her when I have the time," Brianna said.

Nodding, Urias went to the Medical bay and Mical left to punch the coordinates in for Ruusan.

"Hey, I'm tougher than I look. It's not that bad, I'm going to make it," Mira stated.

"Yes you will. I will help you, I will remain at your side. They have to pry my cold dead fingers from your side in order for me to leave you." Urias said as the Ebon Hawk entered hyperspace for Ruusan.

"Hey thanks. That means a lot to me." Mira said.

::Listen to my voice. There is a technique in the Force called a healing trance. Whenever you get injured and need to recover or sustain yourself until help arrives to get you to safety, use the healing trance::

Demonstrating for her how it is done, She mimicked his movements.

"Good. You learn well, in fact you learn as well as I do. We're going to the Valley of the Jedi to conduct the ritual, then we'll go to the city and get you proper care, the Ebon Hawk repaired the way it needs to be, and the rest of us to get checked out and to rest," Urias said, "relax dear. Calm yourself. Open yourself to the Force and go into the healing trance."

He stroked her red hair, as she relaxed and her green eyes slowly closed. He placed a kiss on her forehead and remained where he was for the journey. He opened up to the Force and monitored her and the baby's condition.

::Atton, send a comunique' to Queen Tallia to meet us on Ruusan for the ritual:: Urias Force thought.

Atton did just that as Mical made his way to the garage and saw Bao-Dur putting the finishing touches on HK-47's repairs to his core which suffered a short curcuit due to the lightning he received. Bao-Dur's remote fired a laser bolt at Mical and he deflected it wide with the Force, and activated his green lightsaber. Closing his eyes, and stretching his feelings out, he sensed the remote and the bolt in the air as he intersected it with the lightsaber on instinct. Two more bolts were fired and Mical missed both of them, and they connected in his midsection. The remote moved around, HK-47 observed the movements of Mical and the remote. He also observed the stance of Mical.

Bao-Dur saw Mical faltering, "Don't think, act. Focus. You cannot feel the remote, but the oscillations of electricity is what you can feel."

The remote moved unpredictably and fired a bolt from the high right behind Mical's shoulder. On instinct, Mical twisted to deflect the bolt and the hiss of the bolt against the lightsaber indicated that Mical was successful. The remote stopped and Mical opened his eyes.  
"That was good, Mical." Bao-Dur said, "Practice."

"I'll try." Mical said as he went to look at the galactic sphere in the main hold to observe the events of the Mandalorian Wars, Jedi Civil War and the recent war against the Sith Triumvirate to determine the truth and the causality behind the three.

The Ebon Hawk exited hyperspace, and Atton piloted the ship over to the Valley of the Jedi. Atton put down in the center close to one of the tombs, and then entered the main hold.

Mical joined him, as did Brianna. Urias looked at Mira with pure love, ::Mira, awaken::

"Huh?" Mira said groggily.

"We've arrived at the Valley. How do you feel?" Urias asked.

"Refreshed."

"Excellent. The light side is strong here as is the power of the Force." Urias mentioned as he helped Mira up.

Mira and Urias made their way into the main hold, and Bao-Dur also joined them.

"We will be staying here for awhile, to give everyone a chance to recouperate after we conduct the ritual. We all need to get checked out in medical center so we can heal up quicker in the kolto tanks. We will take the bodies and place them on pyers in order to burn them so they become one with the Force," Urias stated.

"Urias, Queen Tallia will be arrivng momentarily as will Administrator Adonah," Atton said.

"Thanks"

They set to work on bring the bodies out of the Ebon Hawk and succeeded in building five pyers. Queel Tallia and her deligation along with Administrator Adonah from Dantooine were present also. Lighting a torch, Urias lit Lonna Vash's, Vrook Lamar's, Kavar's, and Zez-Kai-Ell's pyers. He handed the torch to Brianna, and she lit Atris' pyer. They all were encircled around the cremation, and the force saing a mournful tune they all could hear. Urias, unmized the lifeforce of the five masters and released each one's lifeforce to the Force. Two hours later, they left the site, and entered the Ebon Hawk. Queen Tallia, and the Administrator left Ruusan.

Atton took off and landed in the spaceport. HK-50 1&2 left and underwent their assignment to seekout and kill Hanhar. Mical helped Urias escort Mira to the medical center and the others followed where she was taken care of by being placed in a Kolto tank. Urias, Atton, Brianna and Mical also entered separate tanks for healing. Bao-Dur coordinated with the repair crews at the port to get the Ebon Hawk on schedule with needed repairs, before he too made his way to the medical center and entered a Kolto tank.

"Yes and Yes. It just so happens that I brought some food from the food dispenser of the Ebon Hawk," pausing then adding slyly, "as far as warmth is concerned you can snuggle next to me tonight, I don't bite...hard."

Stating with a mock challenge with sexual undertones Mira said, "Right, I'll be the judge of that."

"Do you want me to prove it?"Urias asked.

"I'll believe it when I see it," came the lustful reply.

"Ok, you asked for it."

Urais moved closer to Mira who pulled away at first, but Urias persisted in moving close to her and she reared back and shoved him onto his back, causing minor pain. She then landed on top of him straddling his midsection. Pinning him down by the shoulders, she leaned forward and gave him a hard kiss drawing blood from his lip. He reached up and grabbed her jacket and opened it up and let it fall off her hard, hot, body and grabbed her pants and pulled them down, revealing her well shaped legs and her g-sting teal panties, and her teal undershirt tied in the front. He grabbed her neck and gave her a hard passionate kiss. She pulled him to her with the Force and undid his robe also and let it fall.

Urias used the Force to strip her of her undershirt as her 36 D's jiggled free and hung begging for attention, her g-string underwear revealing a hairless pussy, and pulled her to him. He began to minister to her hard nipple at the end of her right breast, sucking on them and splashing his tongue on them. She moaned and pushed him down. She removed the hair piece she used as a headband and her short full red hair was flung free and waved with her movements. Using the Force she also stripped him and straddled his face, and bent over to grab his hardening member. She gently stroked his shaft, while he proved her wrong by gently biting her clit, and pressed his face into her sex and began to kiss and caress her with his tongue as she moaned with pleasure. Her juices began to flow and he greedily lapped them up, and began to suck hard on her clit, drawing out of her deep panting and moaning. She abruptly stopped rubbing his shaft and turned around and she grabbed his hard cock and began to gently bite up and down his shaft. She gently sucked and bit his balls eliciting a moan from him, while he pressed his face into her sex which now looked like a riped split peach begging to be fucked. She then grabbed his member, and sucked hard. Bobbing her head up and down she deepthroated him, and began to push him to the brink. He stopped and slid forward to give her a passionate kiss and when they broke he got on his knees, and said, "On your knees I want you from behind."

Complying she said, "Ooo I like it when you order me around," she added, "ride me horseman drive your ramrod deep into me."

She kneeled on all fours, and pushed back so her tight, proportioned ass was in the air. Her pussy was dripping wet and when she spread her slender sexy legs apart her pussy looked like a split peach and he buried his face once more to lap her up. As his tongue flicked in and out and up and down her clit she moaned and begged for him.

"Unnh, please fuck me. I want to feel your hard cock inside of me."

"You sure you can take it?"

"Yes I want all of you inside of me."

Without hesitation he rubbed his cock on her pussy, teasing her and driving her crazy, while she moaned and begged him to enter. "Please drive into me! I want it now!"

Her body Shuddering, her pussy quivered with anticipation as he place his cockhead on the entrance of her pussy. Sliding in, slowly and purposefully so as to not hurt her, her wet, slimy pussy opened up wide for him. He reached the hymen and backed out and then slid in.

"Do you want it broken?"

"Anhh. Yes! Break it! I want you as my first and only!"

With that he slid in and pressed gently against the hymen, and he pushed harder and harder until it broke and she screamed, "AHHH!" While he drove to his hilt.

He stopped and did not move. He craned his head around to see her and asked, "Are you alright?"

" slow," she pleaded.

With that he slowly pumped her in and out with an even rhythm. He watched her body, and he did not go faster until Mira began to buck back her ass to match his rhythm.

"Ooohhh yeeaa. Ahhnnhh, Hhmmm. Aahh. Oh baby, like that! Yes!" His rhythm slowly sped up as she matched his rhythm and her pussy began to stretch to accommodate him. "Harder, yes! Oh! Unh! Harder, deeper!"

As Urias increased his thrusts and was more forceful, she met his thrusts. Miras pussy began to tighten and clamp down as he drove as hard and as deep as he could, his thrusts driving deep all the way to her uterus,while her pussy tightened more and more and clamped around him.

"Ohh! Unh! Yes! Yes! Give it to me stallion! Hammer me and pound me! Yes!" She cried.

He forced his thrusts harder and deeper and faster, "Yeah baby! Like that! Tighten around me! (grunt) Almost there..."

Then as she loosened her grip she cried with each of his hard thrusts, "OHH! OHH! OHH! YES! (gasp) AAAAAHHHHH!!" and she exploded in wave after wave of juices. He pulled out and greedily lapped up her cum, and then he had her lie on her back. She grabbed his cock and with forcefulness, guided him into her sex as he wrapped his arms behind her and thrust into her as she spread her legs as wide as they could go and wrapped them around Urias as he banged her love hole. He gave her a passionate kiss and she broke, "Oh yeah! Like that!" lustfully looking up at him with pleading eyes, "give it to me baby! give me your (pant) hot (pant) cum." With that he drove harder as her pussy began to clamp down on him with more force, "Unh! Unh! Unh! Oh! (Panting) UGH! Yes! Fuck me!"

"I'm getting close!" he said, as he sped up his thrusts and was fiercer in them. She rotated her hips as she thrust with him and clamped tight around him as he fucked her, and ravaged her pussy.

"Yeah girl! Ahh!" Urias grunted.

She added, "Give it to me! Yes like that! Unh!

She gave one final hard clamp with a rotation of her pussy, and digging her nails into his back she cried, "AAAAAIIIIIIEEEEE!" as she exploded in wave after wave of her hot cum splashing over his cock. With a final hard trust he blew his hot load into her and collapsed on top of her. Raking her nails on his back, she also caressed his hair.

"Satisfied?" she asked.

"MmHmm" he replied then kissed her warmly.

He relocated to lay on his back, and she laid on her right side next to him resting her head on the right side of his chest, while the glowrod faded.

"Are you ok?" Urias asked.

"Do you love the Handmaiden?"

"Yes, but it's not that deep love. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. Do you love me?" Mira asked.

"Do you?" Urias replied.

"Even though I see you as my bounty, I did deny it for sometime while we were traveling, but I do love you." Mira said.

"I love you too, Mira," Urias said as he gently stroked her hair.

"I felt your heart through the Force as we made love. I saw and felt the pain and the echo you carry. I saw the pain of you forcing Visas Mar to kill herself," Mira paused then continued, "Did you love her?"

"Yes I did. I gave myself to her in transit to save Telos. Making love to her was different, it was the first time I had made love to any of her species, and I think it was because it was a crisis kind of event more than anything," pausing then continued, "Not with you. With you it seemed to have been carefully planned and plotted out the both of us waiting for the events to end so we could enjoy ourselves in each other.

"Mira, I have to follow Revan to the unknown regions and battle with him when I am done setting things in place for our return."

"I know," she glanced up and her hair was all a mess, but see longingly looked sad in her brown eyes.

"I'm leaving Brianna at Telos as the new Master Historian for the new Jedi Order. Atton is going to Coruscant to reestablish the temple there. Boa-Dur will help in rebuilding the Ossus library. I was going to have you go with Atton to Coruscant, but I'd like you to come with me to the unknown regions," Mira.

"I was hoping you'd say that," she grinned and kissed him, "Where's that food?"

Using the Force, he brought it over to them and they sat up and ate. Mira leaned her lightly tanned, 70kg, 1.62 meter frame on her right elbow, her 36 D's rolling down with her, while she ate. Urias sat his 95kg, 1.99 meter well built frame in front of her, with his semi-hard member drooping also.

"Looks like you're ready for more action," Mira slyly said.

"Sure looks that way doesn't it?" Urias grinned.

Finishing her meal, she said, "I have an idea. I know there are numerous waterfalls and pools on this moon. Lets go find one far away from the Mandalorian camp and the Ebon Hawk and have some fun."

"Ok."

Using the Force she pushed him down and then slinked up his midsection, greasing his thigh with her wet, slimy pussy, "Not before I ride you, though," said Mira lustfully as she gently kissed him then softly bit his ear, making a point to breathe her hot breath in his ear. Wriggling, he cock was instantly hard.

She sat back up and stroked his member, and then got on her knees and lowered her dripping hot pussy onto his shaft. Her quivering bare pussy slid down his shaft to his hilt. Taking in his full throbbing member as he throbbed against the back wall of her pussy, she proceeded to squeeze his member as she rode his rock hard cock.

Moaning Urias said, "Yes! Like that! (Grunt)."

Meeting her motion he thrust up as best he could, and she moaned as she stroked him with her pussy, "Ungh! Ah! Oh! Mmph!" She squealed.

"Come on ride that saddle horn, slide your slimy sex all over my cock!"

She began to slide faster and he thrusted harder, meeting her and pushing deep into her. She clamped tighter as they continued their frantic pace, until she exploded and screamed, "AAHH!"

Wave after wave of her juices flowed over his hard cock as he grunted and blew his hot load into her. She collapsed on top of him and kissed him, and he held her. Her quivering pussy continued to come and shake as her body was racked with numerous orgasms. Urias remained hard until he was done cuming.

After a few moments they got up, still naked, and camouflaged themselves in the Force, erasing their signatures. She used the force to slide the door open and the warm, humid, night air blew in (it was about midnight local time). They remembered a waterfall and pool on the other side of the moon they saw from orbit, and made their way over there hand in hand.

With a large rustling 100 meters distant they used the Force to distract the large predator and proceeded on. They arrived at their destination, 30 kilometers away from the Ebon Hawk and the Mandalorian camp. Uncloaking themselves, they discovered that this was truly remote, as there was no trail in the underbrush. Mira dove in first, and Urias was close behind. Mira took the opportunity to clean her body, but not her sex, with the pool water, and rinse her red hair under the falls. Urias come up right in front of her, nibbling his way up her body causing her to shake and get wet again as he nibbled her pussy. Stilling a moan she tried to stop quivering, but she couldn't. He then came up for air, then re submerged to work on her pussy. Burying his face into her pussy, he sucked hard on her clit, and splashed his tongue across it causing her to tremble as she moaned, "(pant) mmmm. Ahhh! (pant) (pant) unnhh."fighting to gain control. Pausing, he came up for air, then re submerged and continued his work on her pussy. Sucking on her clit he drove her to orgasm again as she moaned, "AAAAHHHH!" and lapped up her juices before they mingled in the water. Coming up for air he washed his face, and she cleaned herself once more.

She shoved him to the side and mounted him again, and rode him again until they came. They tried every position for the next four hours, they fucked each others brains out, making love until about four in the morning while in the pool.

They collapsed on the bank, and he laid on top of her. Just when they thought they were done he suddenly sprang to life again, and he entered her, now, well hammered pussy, which opened wide for him and flowed with juices one final time. Panting heavily now, Mira pushed him, "Come on Urias, one more stud (pant) (pant) (pant) Just one more for your Mira."

"Hold on!"

He sprang to life and while she spread her legs wide, she dug her nails into his back and bit his ear and made sure to breathe into his ear whispering to him. "Come on baby. Come on."

He thrusted her as deep and hard as he could, while she exerted effort to clamp and tighten her pussy around his rock hard cock. He picked up speed as she encouraged him in his ear, "Come on baby, thats it, come on."

Give her a hard kiss, he continued his work while she rotated her hips and gave one final squeeze as she screamed, "OOOOHHHH YESS!" Her already exhausted body shook from her deep within her womb as she flowed in wave after wave of one final orgasm, with the increase of her hot juices, he grunted as he blew his hot load into her one final time. Collapsing on top of Mira, Urias grinned and said, "I think I'm ready for that nap."

"Lets get cleaned up, then head to the cache and rest," Mira replied.

Helping Urias up, she helped him get clean and she cleaned her body, and then they force camouflaged themselves erasing their signatures and their tracks as they mad their way back to the cache. The door slid behind them as the darkest part of the night began to settle in.

Mira laid Urias on his back, with his right arm outstretched on the sleeping bag they brought. Mira laid on her left side with her head on the right side of his chest. Within minutes they fell asleep.

After some time her body cooled and as the water began to dry she began to shiver. Urias stirred, calling his silver bladed lightsaber to himself with the force, Urias activated it telekinetically and used the force to pull a heater kit he saw in the corner, to he and Mira. He activated it, and used the force to telekinetically place it a comfortable distance from them. The cache began to warm and was filled with the yellow-white light from the heater. Switching off his saber, he used the Force to put it back on his belt.

He laid his head down and fell asleep. Sometime later he stirred, and she she rolled onto her right side curling up and rolled and laid tightly behind her. She grabbed his left arm and drew it close to her as they fell asleep again, right about one hour before dawn's light.

They woke up again nineteen hours later, very much refreshed. Mira stirred, and turned over to face Urias said, "I think I love you very much."

"I do too, Mira."

"I enjoyed last night, and I must have been more than you could handle," Mira coyed.

"For someone whose a hundred inside, I surprised you, eh?"

"We killed each other," she laughed.

"Hey hot stuff, come here."

"Are you hard again?" Mira asked.

"Yes," he said as they kissed.

"Mira you are a very attractive, and beautiful woman," Urias complimented.

"Urias, no one has ever given me a compliment before, thank you."

"So what do you say we head back to the ship and be on our merry way?" Urias asked.

"Yes," Urias said as he watched Mira dress in front of him. Putting his own Jedi Master robe, he gathered their equipment and packed it up, then they walked out of the cache.

They boarded the ship and she went to her storage compartment, and Urias went to the cockpit area to punch in the coordinates for Dantooine. Urias went to Mira's storage unit and as the Ebon Hawk entered hyperspace they spent a few moments together. She focused her thoughts in the force where only he could hear and no one else, :I am looking forward to going with you to the unknown regions.:

:I know:

Sealing the door briefly behind him, he got on one knee and opened up a small box with a beautiful engagement ring inside, :will you marry me Mira?:

Taking the ring and looking at it with tears streaming down her face, she pulled him up and gave him a passionate kiss, and said, "Yes, I will Urias."

"Join me in my quarters for meditation. I will further teach you the ways of the force," Urias said.

"Ok."

Urias opened the door, and he walked to his quarters and sat. Mira delayed a few minutes on purpose, not wanting to draw attention to herself and finally entered in and sat down opposite Urias.

"Sit with me. What you felt on Nar Shaddaa was the beginning. You have displayed a talent in the mind trick, and manipulation of machines. Open you focus to the force. Focus the force on the bed, and raise it.

--


End file.
